Only Human
by Gay Witch
Summary: *COMPLETED* My new fic, set 5 years after Golden Sun. There will be shoujo-ai and shounen-ai in later chapters. *WARNING OF ANGST AND DEATH IN LATER CHAPTERS* Please R & R!!!
1. New Fires Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and I don't own the OC's in this fic, as they are based on peeps I have met through fanfic (and I have their permission!) so before you steal these characters, they are real people!  
  
A/N: This is my attempt at a darker fic. There will be a more involving story, but don't worry, I'll still be really in depth with the characters personal lives! I don't really need to remind you that there will be lapses of fluff, but hopefully they will be few and far between. Well, anyway, enjoy, and please REVIEW!!!  
  
-  
  
His violet eyes flew open, and he sat upright. There was someone he hadn't seen for a while.  
  
The Wise One.  
  
-  
  
"Ivan? Are you up?"  
  
"Coming Hama!" Ivan rolled his eyes. He was approaching his 20th birthday, and his sister still mothered him. He hopped about trying to get his pants on in a rush, abruptly tripping and falling.  
  
At the breakfast table, he pondered over his dream. The Wise One. Ivan still hadn't decided whether the cycloptic rock could be trusted.  
  
"Cycloptic rock?" asked Hama.  
  
Damn! He had forgotten his sister could read his mind! The Wise One had told him of a darkness on a floating land, and it needing an Adept of each clan to overcome. Ivan had been chosen to lead.  
  
"You could always ask Isaac for help." Offered his telepathic sister. He hated the fact that he had no privacy and she new what was on his mind...  
  
"But at least it means we have no secrets from each other." She smiled.  
  
Ivan scowled at her. "Well, the Wise One said that my old friends would be of little or no help, so that means finding new Adepts."  
  
"Well, maybe you should head over to Vale. If Isaac can't help, at least Kraden may be able to."  
  
Ivan packed the bare essentials, and looked over the weaponry he had left over from the battles of the Lighthouses. He was tempted to take the Shaman's Rod, but decided to go for something more...warrior-like. The Masamune. The blade glinted in the sunlight before he sheathed it. He decided there was no time like the present, and set out.  
  
He didn't have far to travel, before he heard something. "What's the matter, faggot? Ain't gonna fight? C'mon, where's the fun if you don't fight?"  
  
Ivan turned the corner, and in a clearing in the woods, saw a young male, surrounded by what he assumed to be muggers. The male was holding a staff quite shakily.  
  
"Aww, I think he's scared!"  
  
"No, I-I just don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"Hurt us? Hear that guys? HE doesn't want to hurt US?" That was met with a round of laughter. The young male was very nervous. As one of the muggers suddenly lunged at him, he yelled, held out his hand, and white-hot flames erupted from his fingertips. Ivan gasped. An Adept.  
  
The mugger was flung backwards, moaning in pain from his burns.  
  
"Sorry!" said the Adept, "but I DID warn you!"  
  
The muggers looked at each other. "You still out numbered," sneered the leader.  
  
Ivan had had enough. He leapt from his hiding place. "WHIRLWIND!" he cried, strong gusts sweeping around the muggers, sending them hurtling into the undergrowth. "Come on!" he grabbed the Adepts hand, and pulled him through the forest.  
  
After he was convinced they had created enough distance, he stopped. The young Adept stopped, panting.  
  
"Thanks!" he grinned.  
  
"Don't mention it!" Ivan waved a hand dismissively. "Hey, you're an Adept aren't you?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Your powers. That fire. Its called Psynergy."  
  
"What, that was Psynergy? I've heard of it, but I didn't realise what it was..."  
  
"So who were those guys?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Erm, no one."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"Right. No one."  
  
Ivan decided to leave it at that.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name!" smiled the Adept. "I'm David."  
  
"Ivan."  
  
-  
  
Ivan smiled as the Fire Adept went on.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're HIM! THE Ivan! Who lit the lighthouses!"  
  
"Well, it WAS nearly 5 years ago, kid."  
  
"Kid? I doubt I'm much younger than you!" exclaimed David. "I'm 18, not 8!"  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down!" Ivan remember that Mars Adepts DID tend to have short fuses, but this one... he had been reluctant to fight. Not many passive flame users out there, he thought, his mind casting back to fond memories of Jenna and Garet.  
  
Ivan had let David tag along, and had told him where he was going. He felt he could trust the Adept, and had used Mind Read just to be on the safe side. But only to check his allegiance - he didn't like to pry into people's personal thoughts too much.  
  
"So, how far is Vale?" asked David.  
  
"Not much farther." After the event of the Golden Sun, the townspeople had decided to rebuild Vale. Kraden had decided to stay there, and continue his research as to the reasons for the event occurring.  
  
The two Adepts walked on in silence. David looked at him.  
  
"So, this Psynergy I have. How do I control it? It only seems to appear when I'm angry or upset."  
  
"Psynergy is linked to our feelings. What I found it that if you need a burst of power, think of something that makes you mad. Through practice and experience, you can learn all sorts of new Psynergy. The Djinni used to help, too, but they all disappeared after the Golden Sun."  
  
"Right. Hmm, it's just I don't like fighting that much. I don't see the need for violence, and that's all fire does, isn't it? Destroy..."  
  
"Well, there is a technique called Aura, that Mars Adepts can learn. It's a healing technique. Maybe Kraden can tell you about it!"  
  
Happier with the revelation, David grinned and looked up.  
  
"The sun will be setting soon..."  
  
"Yeah, and Vale is just over that hill." Ivan pointed ahead. "Finally!" exclaimed David. He ran off ahead, with renewed energy.  
  
-  
  
"That IS troubling!" said Kraden. "More tea?"  
  
Ivan shook his head. "No thank you," declined David.  
  
"Well, if it's your destiny to find new Adepts, at least you have one!" said Kraden. "I haven't heard from any of the others for a few years now."  
  
Ivan frowned. "Neither have I..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, just getting on with their everyday lives!" said David.  
  
"Kraden, what do you know of this floating land?"  
  
"Well, it's a legend, but there is a tale of a land that flies high above Angara. They say that it is in darkness, because it is a land severed from the world, and therefore receives no power from the lighthouses. It's also believed to be home to the Lunar Sanctum. That's all I know, but maybe you should head to the lighthouses themselves, se if they offer any more clues."  
  
"We will. Thank you Kraden."  
  
"Erm, Kraden?" asked David. "I was hoping that you would know of some techniques I could learn. I'm very new at this, after all."  
  
"Of course. Ivan is going to need all the help he can get."  
  
"What? No, David, you're NOT coming. No offence, but have very little battle experience."  
  
"Well, think of this as my opportunity to learn! Besides, what if you don't find Jenna or Garet? You need a Mars Adept!"  
  
"Fine! Kraden, teach him some defensive Psynergy. We could do with a healer."  
  
"YAY!" David punched the air, and then blushed. "Sorry!"  
  
Ivan rolled his eyes. Kraden smiled. "It's nice to see such enthusiasm in my teachings!" he took this opportunity to glare at Ivan "Because certain people didn't always appreciate me!"  
  
Ivan just shook his head. "I'll leave you two to it," he said. He stepped outside, and decided to go for a walk. He had always liked this town. He then saw someone he recognised.  
  
"Dora?"  
  
"Yes? Can I hel- Ivan? Is that YOU?"  
  
"How are you Dora?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine! My, how you've grown! Come in and get something to eat, you look as though you could do with a good meal!"  
  
-  
  
"So, no sign of Isaac?"  
  
Dora shook her head. "He left one day with Jenna, Felix and Garet, and no one has seen them since. There are rumours, however, of a war starting in the north east."  
  
"A war?"  
  
"Yes, although details are scarce. I DO hope Isaac isn't involved."  
  
Ivan was getting worried. This was looking bad. Worse, he had to drag along an Adept who knew nothing about his Psynergy! Ivan sighed, and rubbed his temples. This was going to be hard.  
  
"Well, if I see him, Dora, I'll send word, ok?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dora answered it. "Oh, hello Kraden."  
  
"Hello Dora. I'd like you t meet David, Ivan's new companion. David, this is Dora, Isaac's mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" grinned David.  
  
"Well, I take it you two strapping young lads will be off tomorrow, so you can stay here for the night!" Declared Dora "Inns nowadays are just SO expensive, I don't know, what is it coming to, I mean we're not MADE of money..."  
  
-  
  
The two Adepts parted from the people of Vale, waving goodbye.  
  
"So, where first?"  
  
"Well, we can reach the Mercury and Venus lighthouses on foot, but we don't have the right Adepts. To reach Jupiter and Mars, we need a ship."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I think we need to find the right Adepts first," said David, "then we can get to the lighthouses easier!"  
  
"Ok, then. We'll head to Kalay. Maybe Master Hammet has heard something."  
  
-  
  
A/N: Quite a slow start, but it will improve; I'm just setting the scene! And I HAD to name one of the characters David; it's just SUCH a cool name! ^_^. Tell me what you think, although at the moment I know there isn't much to comment on! I'll post the next chapter ASAP, and hopefully get things moving a bit (although if I want to do a good job, maybe the chapter after that! Hehehe!) 


	2. Quake of a Lion

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, OR the OC's, as they are real peeps! Except David, I Do own him (or should that be I DO own me?)  
  
A/N: A new character this time! This guy knows who he is! And I hope he isn't mad at me for my portrayal of him!  
  
Ok, Ryu Gaia, David is based on me, and I'm a fire sign, so I thought, Mars Adept! Besides, I already have a Water adept in mind! And she knows who she is!  
  
Erm, and IS David a shady name? Hmm, that's a new one! Ah well! (Grins) This David (points to himself) ISN'T shady (or at least I hope I don't come across as shady!), so the David in the fic isn't! ^_^. And maybe now peeps will realise I'M A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remember, Read and Review, peeps!  
  
-  
  
Hammet sighed. "How many more times do I have to deal with you? Your parents are despairing!"  
  
The young boy in front of him looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. He had fairly dark skin and black hair. He was also trying not to smirk.  
  
"Leo?!? Are you even listening?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Hammet."  
  
"Be careful with your Psynergy. People do not fully understand it yet, and causing the roads to crack isn't particularly a big help!"  
  
"No Mr Hammet"  
  
Hammet sighed. "Off you go then." His head hit the desk. Ivan had never been this much trouble. Sure his powers had freaked many, but at least he TRIED.  
  
A blond head popped around the door. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
-  
  
Leo kicked a stone and glared at it. He was always being told off, but why have these powers, if he couldn't use them!  
  
"Now, what has that stone ever done to you?"  
  
Leo turned and saw a brunette carrying a staff. He was slightly taller than Leo himself and Leo could tell he was older too. The brunette grinned. "You look REALLY peeved!"  
  
"And why does that concern you?" snapped Leo. He instantly regretted it, as this guy hadn't done anything wrong, but still he was really pissed off.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to be like that!" the guy held his hands up. "Just wondering if I could help, that's all."  
  
Leo's eyes filled with tears. "You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Leo didn't like this. Why was this guy pestering him? He felt the ground begin to shake, and suddenly, the brunette was knocked off his feet.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Leo, and ran off.  
  
-  
  
"IVAN! How I've missed you my boy!" beamed Hammet. Ivan was currently trapped in a bear hug. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I wish it was purely a social visit. But there IS something..."  
  
Ivan told Hammet everything. About his dream, and the missing Adepts.  
  
"Well, I DO know of a Venus Adept here, if that's any help." Said Hammet "But I haven't heard of the others. You COULD try Imil. Last I heard, there was a conflict up there, and an Adept named Mia was involved.  
  
"Mia..." Ivan suddenly felt sick. Dora had said something of a war in the north... could Mia... he didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, there IS a Venus Adept, a 15 year old lad called Leo, but he's a bit of a loose cannon. He's due here in an hour, to pick up some cleaning materials to help fix his latest mishap."  
  
Sure enough, and hour later, Leo appeared. Hammet introduced them.  
  
"Ivan has powers like you, although MUCH stronger." He explained. "He needs you to go with him to Venus Lighthouse, and if you do, I'll over look the fact that I felt ANOTHER earthquake not long ago."  
  
Leo scowled. "Fine then."  
  
Ivan led the boy outside of the village and waited.  
  
"Why have we stopped?"  
  
"We're waiting for our other travelling companion. Problem is, he takes AGES to shop. We would have got here sooner if he hadn't insisted to look at EVERYTHING."  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?"  
  
The two males turned to see:  
  
"Oh, no, not you again!" groaned Ivan. The lead mugger grinned. "The fag not with ya?"  
  
"Fag?" asked Leo. Ivan shrugged.  
  
"Well, you'll do!" the man leapt forward.  
  
"FIREWALL!" a voice cried. A wall of fire roared in front of Leo and Ivan, the mugger screaming as he hit it. Stunned only for a second, Ivan drew his Masamune, and leapt at the remaining muggers, knocking there weapons out of their hands easily. He then brought the hilt onto the back of the leaders head. Hard. The leader slumped unconscious.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I had a run in with a guy that had a SERIOUS attitude problem!" David stopped himself as he saw Leo. "Erm but it was a GOOD kind of attitude!" he said weakly.  
  
"He's the companion?" asked Leo, jerking his thumb David.  
  
"Yup! Now, you two play nice!" said Ivan. This was turning into a case of babysitting.  
  
As they left, David heard one of the men groan. Ivan and Leo were oblivious.  
  
"We're gonna get you, faggot. Don't think we don't know, and soon you're friends will too!" he hissed. David looked at him, and ran to catch up.  
  
-  
  
Ivan realised where they were. "If we head north from here, we can reach Mercury Lighthouse. East leads to Venus. I want you two to head east. We need clues quickly, so I'm gonna head north. I don't think we have that much time."  
  
David stared at him. "What? Us two, alone? I can't fight, but I'm better than him!" he looked pointedly at Leo. Leo just shrugged.  
  
"Well, we don't have much choice." Said Ivan.  
  
"But how will you get in? We don't have a Mercury Adept!"  
  
"There's someone in Imil who may be able to help. Look, please don't argue, this is the quickest way."  
  
"Ok," sighed David. "But you had better lighten up, mister!" he glared at Leo.  
  
"Quit yappin and lets go." Said Leo.  
  
Ivan waved goodbye, hoping he was doing the right thing. He could trust them, but he hoped they would meet anything they couldn't handle.  
  
-  
  
A/N: A bit shorter, but moving along slowly! I'm sorry Leo, you're character won't be such a prick throughout! Well, maybe not, anyway! Read and Review! And Selena, you're next! 


	3. Tainted Waters

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or the characters, as they are real peeps!  
  
A/N: Selena, it's your turn! I hope I've written you well! And as for everyone else, I may mention one or two other authors that have been nice to me over the weeks! (Hint, hint, NICE reviews!) ^_^  
  
-  
  
The air was definitely getting colder. Ivan pulled his cloak closer around him. Thankfully, monster had been scarce, but there was a sick feeling in his stomach. There was a war going on. That was partly why he had sent the others a different way - they were not strong enough to deal with something like that. He breathed on his hands, which were now numb. Then he sniffed. He could smell something in the air. It smelled like...death.  
  
He strained and could hear the sound of a battle. He ran up over the hill ahead, and looked out to the horrific sight before him.  
  
Two sides, battling without mercy. Just below, a blue haired girl was weeping over a body, a brunette girl. Mia? No, she was younger than Mia would be now. The brunette was dead. A swordsman leapt at the blue haired girl, but was knocked from the sky by a blast of ice. Ivan turned, and saw her. Mia.  
  
Mia ran towards the girl, and pulled her to safety. The stunned swordsman leapt again, but Ivan was too quick. Their swords clashed, before Ivan disarmed him, and spun round, slamming his elbow into the swordsman's face.  
  
"Ivan?" asked Mia.  
  
"Lets get to shelter, quickly." Said Ivan. He looked over his shoulder. Mia's side were winning, and the opposition were pulling back.  
  
"But they'll be back..." murmured Mia.  
  
-  
  
"So, it was true. There IS a war." Ivan was at Mia's house in Imil; just a few minutes walk from the battle scene.  
  
Mia nodded. The other girl walked in. "I'm sorry for letting my guard down, general."  
  
Mia shook her head. "Don't be silly, Selena! You just watched your girlfriend..." Selena nodded. Ivan could see she was holding back tears.  
  
He turned to Mia. "General?"  
  
"Well, someone has to lead our defences! And I DID help Felix and the others. I'm the most seasoned warrior here, AND I'm an Adept."  
  
"There's a but, isn't there?"  
  
"The people of the north AREN'T warriors. We can't hold them off much longer."  
  
"What are they after?"  
  
"What else? The land surrounding the Mercury Lighthouse, and access to the Hermes Water flowing here."  
  
Ivan nodded. Hermes water was the most potent thing to fight illness, disease, even age, second only to the draught of Lemuria. Here, it was in an abundant supply.  
  
"General?"  
  
Mia turned to look at Selena. "What is it?"  
  
"The man that killed," Her voice broke, but she shook it off, "that killed Lila, it was HIM. He was here."  
  
"No wonder. Poor Lila didn't stand a chance." Mia looked downwards. "That's another thing, Ivan. Our enemy is also a veteran warrior AND an adept."  
  
"I don't like where this is going Mia."  
  
"It's Isaac."  
  
Mia explained that Isaac had been living with Jenna, Jenna being pregnant with his child. Jenna had a miscarriage, and Isaac had not been allowed to get to the Hermes Water that would have saved the baby had Jenna drunk some.  
  
"He's blinded by revenge. He lost his CHILD Ivan, just because the elder of the village wouldn't let him through. I was visiting Sheba at the time. Isaac had formed a small army, and a war has started. All sorts of important people that want the Hermes Water for themselves have backed him, and now it's all out war."  
  
She sighed. "So what brought you here?"  
  
Ivan explained his own situation.  
  
"I see." Mia shook her head. "I need to evacuate the people of Imil, so I can't help. However, Selena is a capable Adept." She turned to the girl. "Are you up for it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Said Selena.  
  
"Ok then. You both head out in the morning."  
  
-  
  
Ivan waited outside the lighthouse. Why did it have to be so cold? Time was limited, though. He wanted to be in and out before Isaac arrived.  
  
Selena appeared. She was wearing trousers, a top, a cape and gloves, all white and blue. Her long aqua blue hair was let out, and blew in the wind. By her side, she held a long, thin, silver mace.  
  
"Shall we?" she said, gesturing to the lighthouse. Ivan nodded. Selena placed her hands against the portal blocking the door and concentrated. It faded, and she walked inside. Ivan followed.  
  
"Thankfully, there has been no monster activity for a while." She took his hand, and led him across the water within the lighthouse to the doorway at the back.  
  
"I'm, sorry about..."  
  
Selena's eyes shimmered. "No, its fine. This sort of thing happens."  
  
"But it shouldn't! And Isaac? He's the one who did it? I just can't believe that."  
  
Selena shrugged "I'm not saying you HAVE to believe me, but it IS the truth!"  
  
Ivan REALLY wasn't liking this. What if they met Isaac? What would he think? What would he DO?  
  
Then he realised they were at a waterfall. Selena took his hand. "Mia showed me how to do this." She explained. They stepped into the waterfall, which changed direction and took them up to the top.  
  
Ivan looked at the Light of Mercury. Last time he had been here, he, Mia, Garet and Isaac had battled Saturos. Not fond memories. Then, a blaze of light flashed, and stood there was:  
  
The Wise One.  
  
-  
  
Mia had evacuated the last of the people of Imil. She hadn't wanted this to happen, but it looked like the Hermes Waters were going to be exploited by the world. She saw Isaac and his troops approaching the lighthouse.  
  
"Ivan, Selena, get out of there!" she breathed. Then she had to leave. Her people need her now. They had nowhere to go.  
  
-  
  
Ivan took the pendant that was hovering in the air.  
  
He turned to Selena.   
  
And with that, he disappeared.  
  
"Was that the Wise One?" asked Selena.  
  
Ivan nodded. "Here, I cant use it." He said, holding out the small blue pendant. It was in the shape of a shell. "Now, lets take the mechanism that leads down. The two stood on the platform, as it lowered them down the side of the lighthouse."  
  
They stepped off, to see,  
  
Isaac.  
  
"Long time no see, Ivan." Isaac gave him a smile. "I've heard a bit about you're quest. Kraden managed to get a message to me, as did Hammet. On your own quest..." he sighed. "It's a shame. I hope you didn't like that Fire Adept."  
  
Ivan stared at him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"He's on the run, and people are after him. A mercenary has been hired to kill him." Isaac held his hands up. "Nothing to do with me. I just thought you should know. Although you wont get to him in time. Garet never messes up a job."  
  
"Garet? Oh, this gets better and better!" said Ivan, voice dripping with sarcasm. He was actually scared. He didn't stand much of a chance against Isaac, and Leo and David combined were no match for Garet.  
  
"Why?" asked Selena quietly. "I thought you were a revered hero."  
  
"Yeah, and look how THAT panned out!" snarled Isaac. "I lost something dear. Jenna wont stop drinking, and y life ids a mess!"  
  
"So that gives you the right to do THIS?" screamed Selena. "You killed my girlfriend! You cold hearted son of a-"  
  
"Selena, calm down." Said Ivan, although it was through gritted teeth. She was right; Isaac had no right to do this.  
  
"Well, just to show no hard feelings, I'm gonna let you both go. For now." Isaac gave them a cold smile. "It will be interesting to see you try to save you're friends. And you really DO need them. Adepts don't grow on trees, you know!"  
  
Ivan looked at Selena. "We've wasted enough time." He said. "We have to hurry."  
  
They left, but Selena looked over her shoulder. "This isn't over!" she snarled. "Your gonna PAY!"  
  
"I look forward to it," said Isaac passively.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Isaac was totally OOC here, but things can happen to make people do that! Anyway, I hope Selena likes her character, and I hope everyone else likes the story! Finally, a decent twist! Isaac a baddie! Garet too! Yay! As for the POV of David and Leo, well, that's gonna be the next chapter. Please review, all you wonderful peeps! 


	4. Allegiances

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and all the OC's are real peeps!  
  
A/N: Ok, this time it's from the other characters POV, David and Leo. Thanks for the reviews so far, and Selena, there will be fighting! Don't worry! I'm just trying to establish WHAT they're fighting first! Lol! Anyways, read and review, and if you flame, I'll cry and never write again! (Kidding! Or am I? Are you prepared to risk that?!?)  
  
Erm, peeps keep telling me in past reviews and e-mails not to make everyone gay...well, I say why not? This IS gay fiction after all! There are so many films, programmes, and especially computer games, where EVRYONE is straight! And that's not particularly realistic either! Lol! So, yeah, this is a gay fic, so pretty much everyone will be gay! I will do straight couples, but there's enough straight fics out there to last a lifetime!  
  
So, sorry to those that disagree, but this is gonna be gay too! Well, once the romance starts up, anyway! (Hell, one of the characters is based on me! How can it NOT be gay?!?)  
  
Read and Review please! ^_^  
  
-  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?"  
  
"Well, you have as much idea of where we are as I do!"  
  
Leo and David had passed through Suhallah Gate, exhausted from various monster attacks.  
  
"Well," said David, "I'm just glad to see some greenery! And that desert was HOT!"  
  
"YOU thought it was hot? I thought fire adepts had higher resistance to heat!"  
  
David shrugged. The two walked on, and they entered a forest.  
  
"Ah, nice and cool in the shade!" sighed Leo.  
  
"Oh, look, maybe we can ask for directions!"  
  
"Huh?" Leo looked to where David was pointing. Sat on a rock was a small elf, face currently half buried in a large fruit, juicy dripping everywhere.  
  
"You're gonna ask a wood elf for directions?" asked Leo.  
  
David raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any better ideas?" And with that, he strode over to the elf.  
  
The elf, a female, narrowed her eyes as her approached. David noticed, and put his staff on the ground. "Sorry, but I don't mean any harm! I just wondered if you knew the direction to Venus Lighthouse."  
  
The elf wiped juice from her chin. "Are you two Adepts?" she asked.  
  
They nodded. "Finally, I was getting sick of waiting! I'm you're new guide, sent by the Wise One! Karalen's the name!" she thrust out her hand, and David shook it, and then absent-mindedly wiped the juice off his hand. "I'm David, Mr Happy over there is Leo."  
  
Leo scowled. "Well, come this way!" announced Karalen. As she marched on ahead, David dropped back to the same pace as Leo.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's been bugging you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, Leo!" David was exasperated. "Well, either tell me, or cheer up, because we have more important things to worry about!"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
David smiled at him. "But talk to me when you're ready, ok?"  
  
Leo gave a half smile back. Then his eyes widened. David turned, to see a large wolf pounce at them. They leapt out of the way, the other two wolves circling.  
  
"Earthquake!" called Leo, the ground shaking, knocking one wolf off balance. David saw this, and swung his staff, it connecting with the back of the wolf's head with a crack. Leo tackled another wolf, picking up a large rock before beating it around its head.  
  
"Leo, look out!"  
  
The third wolf leapt at him, pinning him. Leo shrank back into the ground; he could smell and feel the wolf's breath.  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
The wolf had just enough time to look up before it was blasted off of Leo by a humongous ball of flame. Leo sat up carefully, and looked at the charred remains.  
  
"A bit of over-kill wouldn't you say?"  
  
David blushed. "I'm not too good at controlling how much I unleash." Then he noticed the cut on Leo's arm. "Oh, damn it!" He rummaged in his pouch and produced some herbs and some bandages. "Sit!" he commanded. He crushed the leaves between two small rocks, and applied it to the cut.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
He then wrapped the bandage around Leo's arm. "There!" he said with flourish.  
  
"Why didn't you just use Psynergy?"  
  
"Because I told you, I can't control it too well! I may end up setting you on fire!" he looked around. "Hey, where's Karalen?"  
  
"Right here!" the elf appeared from a thicket.  
  
"Thanks for your help!" said Leo sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm a guide, not a fighter! Shall we continue?"  
  
The elf led the to Lalivero. The village was in a commotion.  
  
"Look what he did!" screamed one man, pointing to a burn on his arm.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leo.  
  
Karalen shook her head. "There is a man that lives in the caves below Babi's lighthouse. He's been there, supposedly, for a few years. Apparently he used to be a bad man." She looked to David. "They go down there with stick, call him names, beat him, and every now and again, he retaliates."  
  
"That's awful!" said David.  
  
"No, we're not." Said Leo, arms folded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Karalen said he was a bad man. So we should just leave him be."  
  
"On a quiet night, if you listen, you may hear him crying..." Karalen said, softly.  
  
"Right that does it!" said David, resting his staff on his shoulder, and marching ahead. Leo shook his head.  
  
"He just likes to ASK for trouble doesn't he?" and with that, he followed. Karalen, not wanting to be left behind, tagged along.  
  
-  
  
"Now, now, son he's dangerous. We can't let you in!"  
  
"But we need to reach Venus lighthouse," Leo interjected, "and we need to go through the caves to do that!"  
  
"We'll avoid this man at all costs." Lied David. "Please, we really need to pass. We're on a mission for master Kraden."  
  
"Kraden, eh? Well, ok... but if anyone asks, you snuck past, ok?"  
  
David grinned. "Sure!"  
  
-  
  
"It's too dark!" moaned Karalen.  
  
"Hang on, just let me get this right... Flash!" David's left hand glowed, small flames flickering on his skin. The glow was not very strong, but it DID provide a bit of light.  
  
"Well, Venus lighthouse is up that way..." started Leo. Then he sighed. "But we aren't going there yet, are we?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"But you said we would avoid..."  
  
"I lied! Now, come on, don't make me drag you!"  
  
Karalen watched with amusement. She liked these two humans; they were interesting to be around. But now she was wondering if this was such a good idea. The man down here was powerful, and had done some BAD things in the past. She sighed, and followed the two arguing Adepts.  
  
-  
  
"Can you here that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shh" hissed Leo. "I heard footsteps."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't one of us?" asked Karalen.  
  
"I'm sure..."  
  
"Wha-" David was cut off by a hand clamping around his mouth.  
  
The others turned, and saw the silhouette of a man stood behind David. "Thought you would come back for another shot?" he hissed. "Stop struggling!" David was desperately trying to escape, and decided to try a different approach. He bit. Hard.  
  
"AHH! Why you little..."  
  
"We aren't here to fight!" said David hurriedly.  
  
Karalen hid behind him. "I told you he was a bad man!"  
  
"Bad man? You have NO idea." The man's tone was chilling. "Well, if you're here, I may as well see what you want. I don't have anything else planned."  
  
With that, he led the two Adepts and the elf down the passageway.  
  
-  
  
Sat in a room, with a small bed, a pot of water, and a fire, they saw what the man looked like for the first time. He had blue skin, light blue hair, and crimson eyes. The eyes were what did it, decided Karalen. They seemed to be staring right into your soul, with a blood lust.  
  
"So, what do you want?" asked the man wearily.  
  
"Well, this idiot," said Leo, indicating David, "wanted to help you."  
  
"He's right." Said the man. "You ARE an idiot."  
  
David ignored that. "And YOU'RE hurt!" he said. "Leo, got any herbs on you? I only have two left." Leo sighed, and produced three herbs from his pouch.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just hold still! This is gonna sting though..."  
  
-  
  
Karalen was getting restless. She didn't like his stare. He was a bad man, and she was sitting in a cave with him, while one of her newfound allies was treating him! She looked over to Leo, who was also restless.  
  
"So, what's you're name?" asked Leo, after a while.  
  
The man winced as David cleaned a cut on his cheek. "Saturos."  
  
Leo stood up, suddenly. "We're leaving."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? You heard him right?"  
  
"So? Weren't Saturos and Mernardi doing it for Prox? Everyone heard the story, about how they were misunderstood. Granted, their methods left MUCH to be desired, but still..." he sighed. "We need all the allies we can get. We aren't very powerful, and you know it!"  
  
"Why, what's going on?" asked Saturos.  
  
David explained their situation.  
  
"So, we are gonna head up to Venus Lighthouse."  
  
Saturos frowned. Should he help? These kids weren't gonna last long...  
  
"But you would be putting yourself in more danger by me coming with you..." he said.  
  
"Nope, I doubt it. I bet hardly anyone remembers what you look like!" piped up Karalen. Leo glared at her, but David mouthed a 'Thank you'.  
  
"Well, ok, it's not like I'll be leaving anything dear to me," said Saturos.  
  
"What about Mernardi?" asked Karalen.  
  
"...She didn't survive the fall." said Saturos.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Saturos waved it off. "So, shall we go?"  
  
-  
  
"No, left a bit."  
  
"No, go RIGHT!"  
  
Leo had gained the Carry ability, and was currently manoeuvring blocks to solve a puzzle, whilst listening to both David and Karalen's directions.  
  
"There! Now drop it!"  
  
Leo sat down exhausted. "Can't you two let the other one speak?"  
  
"Nope!" they said in unison.  
  
Saturos pulled Leo to his feet. "Not much further, just have to get across that sand flow, and then take the platform up."  
  
He waded into the sand, Karalen on his back. The two males were struggling, David using his staff for leverage, Leo using David to pull him across.  
  
"You're the Earth Adept, cant you stop the flow?" yelled David.  
  
"Hey, hurry up, you two!" grinned Karalen.  
  
Leo cursed under his breath. "Smug little pixie!" he muttered.  
  
They reached the other side, and David pulled him out. "I have sand EVERYWHERE!" complained Leo.  
  
"Oh, stop whining!" said Saturos. "We're nearly there." He helped Karalen onto the platform, and David pulled Leo on.  
  
Raw Psynergy glowed, and the platform rose, dropping them off at the top.  
  
"There's the light of Venus." said Saturos. As they approached, The Wise One appeared.  
  
Leo took the floating pendant. It was a small polished sphere. He put it on.  
  
"What of Ivan?" asked David.  
  
The Wise One sounded rushed. He looked at Saturos. And with that, he was gone.  
  
"That didn't sound good," said Karalen.  
  
"C'mon, lets get out of here!" said Leo.  
  
-  
  
They walked out of the lighthouse, and were approached by a figure.  
  
"I know you," said Saturos. "You were with Isaac."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Back from the dead? Well, once I have done what I came here to do, I will enjoy killing you a second time."  
  
He drew his sword, as did Saturos. David bit his lip. "Why ARE you here?" he asked.  
  
"I've been hired to dispose of a...problem. A young Fire Adept. That would be you, right? Well, your two friends can go," he gestured towards Leo and Karalen, "but, you Saturos, you I will have to deal with."  
  
"Go," hissed Saturos.  
  
They looked at him, then nodded. And ran.  
  
"Wait!" said David stopping.  
  
"What?" asked Leo.  
  
"That man is after ME. I shouldn't be with you, I'm endangering you." He turned, and ran back towards the fight that had just started.  
  
"David!" cried Leo. Karalen grabbed his arm. "Let him go. Saturos has more of a chance if David helps."  
  
"But he can't fight!" Leo sat down, suddenly feeling very sick.  
  
-  
  
Swords struck at each other. Saturos was concentrating hard. This little punk wasn't so little anymore. Since when had he got so strong?  
  
The man unleashed a blast that stunned Saturos, and started to charge an attack to finish him. The raw power ripped through the air, but didn't hit him. Something got in the way.  
  
Saturos watched as a young body was thrown clear. He saw a gap in the man's defences, and charged his Psynergy.  
  
"Pyroclasm!" he yelled. The explosion smashed into the mercenary, who now lay weakened. As Saturos approached, the man snarled.  
  
"This isn't over!"  
  
He threw a smoke bomb, and was gone.  
  
Saturos sheathed his sword, and heard a cry.  
  
"DAVID!!!!!!!!"  
  
Karalen sped past him, over to a body lying on the floor, not moving. Realisation dawned on Saturos. David had taken the blast.  
  
He ran over to him, closely followed by Leo.  
  
Karalen had rolled David onto his back. He moaned. "David?" she said. David looked at her, and the two concerned faces with her. Everything was a blur.  
  
And then everything was black.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Hmm, fairly long, but what did you think? I'm not sure how I felt about it, I kinda liked it myself, and I liked the fact that Saturos is alive! Hehehe!  
  
And to Karalen the Wood Elf! This chapter is dedicated to you, a good mate, and someone who says nice things about my work! ^_^ 


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or the OCs that aren't really original, they're real peeps!  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Nice reviews! Thank you everyone! Erm, sorry if I'm posting this really quickly, but I really love writing, and hopefully this is going to be a long fic anyway! I'm quite proud of the twists - hopefully the plot will twist and turn like a...twisty turny thingie! Lol! Anyway, Read and Review, you wonderful peeps!  
  
-  
  
His eyes opened, but there was still darkness. What? Where was he? He started to panic.  
  
Ivan heard a small whimper from the bed. "He's awake," he said. Selena went to grab a bag o ice, and held it to the bedridden figure.  
  
"Where am I? Why is it so dark?"  
  
"Shh," murmured Selena soothingly.  
  
Karalen burst in. "David? You're awake!"  
  
David turned to the voice. "Karalen? Is that you?"  
  
Ivan stood up. "I'm here too, David. The girl with you is Selena."  
  
"What's up with me? Why can't I see?"  
  
"From what Leo and Saturos told us, you took quite a hit. You have severe burning, and the flash damaged your eyesight. I THINK it's only temporary, but I'm not sure."  
  
David's eyes welled up. She THINKS? What if... He shook his head. He was supposed to be the positive one. He WILL get better!  
  
Karalen came up to him, and hugged him gently. David winced from the burns slightly, and Karalen quickly apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a healer," said Selena. She turned to look at Ivan. "Mia usually took care of that."  
  
"Well, David is supposed to be our budding healer," sighed Ivan, "but in the state he's in, I doubt he will be doing THAT for a while. David, we're gonna go, and let Leo and Saturos come in. We don't want to overcrowd you, ok?"  
  
David gave a small nod. "Get better, ok?" whispered Karalen. She followed the others out. David heard someone enter. "Hey."  
  
"Hi Leo."  
  
"Oh, man, you're in such a state." He breathed. "I'm sorry, I should have helped."  
  
"No, its fine. I'm alive aren't I? When did Ivan..."  
  
"Ivan heard that someone was after you, so they hurried here. They arrived shortly after you blacked out."  
  
"And Saturos?"  
  
"Not doing so well. I'd have never believed it, but I think he feels guilty." Leo stood up. "Get some rest. We need you, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Said David quietly, as Leo closed the door.  
  
Outside, he leaned against it, and exhaled loudly. "Why him?" he said aloud.  
  
"I wonder that too." Said a small voice. Karalen came into view. "He's a nice guy, he didn't deserve that."  
  
"What I want to know," frowned Leo, "is why are people after him?"  
  
"Maybe he's done something bad?"  
  
"What, David?"  
  
"You can't judge people so easily. Look at Saturos. Who would have thought HE would pull through for us?"  
  
"Maybe..." said Leo reluctantly.  
  
-  
  
Ivan was outside. Selena joined him. "So what now?"  
  
"We find a ship. We still have a quest. We can head to Jupiter lighthouse first, and give David time to recover. We need him for Mars lighthouse."  
  
"But we have Saturos."  
  
"I still don't trust him."  
  
Selena sighed. "So who DO you trust, Ivan? Isaac? Garet maybe?" she snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok, point taken."  
  
"Besides, how do you know we can trust David? Someone is after him, and we don't know why! And he isn't saying!"  
  
"I'm hoping he will talk. Or I can just use Mind Read."  
  
"What do you to think you're doing?"  
  
They turned to see Karalen. "He's in there, hurt by YOUR friend," she glared at Ivan, "and you're gonna read his mind? When he's blind and helpless?!?"  
  
She ran off.  
  
"Karalen!" Ivan ran after her. Selena sighed. "So whom CAN you trust?" she said aloud.  
  
"No one."  
  
"How long have YOU been there Saturos?"  
  
"Long enough. We cant trust anyone, but we WILL have to help each other." He stepped out from the shadows, and looked out to the sunset.  
  
"You feel bad, don't you?"  
  
"He did that for ME. I barely know him. And he wanted to help me before. The little twit!"  
  
Selena smiled. "But this whole team is made of people like that. Do we stand a chance?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell!" grinned Saturos.  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
"You should go see him."  
  
Saturos nodded. "And tell him NEVER to do that again!"  
  
"Saturos! You COULD just thank him."  
  
Grudgingly, Saturos turned and went inside.  
  
-  
  
David lay awake. He hated not being able to see. Then, he felt someone stroking his cheek, softly.  
  
"Who, who's there?" he wanted to yell, but it came out in a whisper. This was greeted by a kiss to his forehead, soft against the burns on his face.  
  
David lay, frozen. He didn't dare move.  
  
"David? Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, you can't see can you? It's me, Saturos."  
  
"Oh, hi!" Had he just dreamed that? He must have. He decided to dismiss it. For the moment, anyway.  
  
"Look, I, erm, just wanted to say, erm, well, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it! And don't worry, I wont tell anyone! I don't want to damage your rep!" David smiled, and then winced at the pain.  
  
"Get some rest." Said Saturos. David wished he could see if the man was smiling or not. Ah, well. He rolled over, carefully, and closed his eyes.  
  
-  
  
Ivan had looked everywhere for the young elf, but in vain. He hoped Karalen wasn't going to prove TOO much hassle. But they DID need a guide.  
  
Then, he heard soft footsteps. He turned, and saw her trying to creep past.  
  
"Damn! Busted!"  
  
"Karalen. I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him, drawing herself up to her full 4"11. "Well, its NOT very nice! We ARE all trying to help."  
  
Ivan laughed. Karalen may be a lot of things, but he liked her. She made him smile. He held out his hand. "Lets get something to eat. My treat, as an apology."  
  
"But it was David you insulted."  
  
"Well, I'll apologise to him later!"  
  
Karalen grinned. "You're on!"  
  
-  
  
Selena awoke, and got dressed. Hmm, where would they find a boat? She racked her brains. Wait; didn't Ivan mention a boat in Lemuria? It used to belong to Babi, before he passed away. And Lemuria was nearby.  
  
She told the others her idea. Ivan nodded, but Saturos pointed out: "We have to be careful. Some of them may well remember me."  
  
"But they will ALL remember ME." Said Ivan. "It'll be fine. Just wear a hood and keep out of view."  
  
They heard someone walk into something, followed by a curse, and then a figure stumbled into the doorway.  
  
"David, what are you doing up?" asked Karalen, rushing to help the Fire Adept.  
  
"I hope you're not gonna leave me!" he said. Ivan smiled. "No, but we ARE gonna leave you on the ship, at least until you're sight returns."  
  
The now considerably larger troop headed north, to Lalivero. Saturos took it on himself at help David, who was using his staff as a walking stick. His burns were fading, but he was still blind. He grabbed David's arm, before we walked into ANOTHER tree.  
  
"Look, just carry him, or something!" exclaimed Leo. "Or there won't be much left of him!"  
  
Ivan looked at the young Venus Adept. He knew that Leo felt bad too, because David had tried to help him, and he had shied away. And now David needed help, and Leo couldn't do anything.  
  
As they reached Lalivero, Ivan went on ahead to talk to Faran, now the mayor of the town.  
  
The others decided to explore, except David, who kept breaking things, and Saturos, who didn't want to be noticed. They waited outside.  
  
Selena and Karalen decided to do a bit of shopping. They left Leo choosing a weapon he could use - he couldn't ALWAYS depend on Psynergy.  
  
They were looking at some fairly cheap outfits, when Selena felt something...  
  
"Hey, my purse! STOP THIEF!!!"  
  
A hooded figure sped into the crowd, the girls pursuing. The thief turned to see a VERY angry blue haired girl charging, mace drawn, but neglected to see the elf cannon into her, pinning her to the ground. Selena stood over them, pointing her mace at the thief menacingly.  
  
"Ok, ok, I give!" Karalen pulled the thief up, and removed her hood. They saw the thief was a blond female.  
  
"Lets take her to the others. I doubt Lalivero has any cells or anything." Said Selena, twisting the young thief's arm behind her back. As they approached Ivan and Leo, who had picked a small axe, Ivan's eyes went wide.  
  
"Sheba?"  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was mostly a filler, and it explored the characters a bit more, so apologies to all you action freaks out there! (And yes, Selena, you're character WILL get a chance to fight!) Read and Review, please! Even if you didn't like it! But I cry at flames, so don't be too mean! 


	6. Discovered Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
A/N: (Grins) Lots of peeps are reviewing even though I'm posting this really quickly (I'm kinda on a writers high - I have LOADS of inspiration at the moment!)  
  
This chapter is kinda angsty, and not as long as the others, but tell me what you think. You find out more about David (I'll do chapters like this for the other characters too, i.e., Selena, Leo, Karalen, coz we don't know much about them.)  
  
Erm, yeah, so on with the story! ^_^  
  
-  
  
"Sheba?"  
  
"Oh, hi Ivan..."  
  
Ivan looked at her.  
  
"She tried to steal Selena's purse!" said Karalen.  
  
"Erm, can we continue this in private?" asked Sheba.  
  
-  
  
On board the ship that Faran had let them borrow:  
  
"First off, WHY?!?"  
  
"Ivan, don't yell!"  
  
"WHY NOT?!? I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"  
  
Sheba looked at the others quizzically. Leo informed her of what had happened so far, including their run-ins with Garet and Isaac.  
  
"And now he's found out you're a criminal." Leo finished.  
  
"Oh, no, not her..." said a voice.  
  
Sheba turned, and stood up sharply. "Saturos?!?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to say," said Leo bashfully. "He's on our side!"  
  
Ivan sighed. This was all getting a bit much. "Ok, Sheba, why the thievery?" He asked with forced calm.  
  
She shrugged. "I fancied the challenge. The adrenaline. It has been so DULL since our adventures together."  
  
"So you steal?" That was Karalen.  
  
"I don't remember asking for YOUR opinion, midget."  
  
"MIDGET?!?" Karalen WAS shorter than the others, but not much shorter than Sheba herself.  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down!" said Leo.  
  
-  
  
"There's a lot of yelling going on!" stated David.  
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't involve you, so don't worry about it." Selena checked David's burns. "Your burns are healing nicely. How about your eyesight?"  
  
David frowned. "I can tell the difference when it's light and dark... he said, "but that's it at the moment."  
  
"Oh, that's great! It means your eyesight is returning!" Selena clapped her hands.  
  
David gave a small smile. "But he'll be back, won't he?"  
  
Selena's smile faded. "Why are they after you, David?"  
  
David frowned. Should he just tell her? He may not get the chance otherwise - next time, maybe Garet would fulfil his mission. He closed his eyes.  
  
"It's because of something from two years ago..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A young man ran into the room. It was the middle of the night.  
  
"We have to leave. NOW!"  
  
A smaller boy pulled on his arm. "But why, Seth?"  
  
"They found out about David."  
  
"What, that he kisses boys? Why is that so bad?"  
  
"Don't be so stupid, Toby! You KNOW the punishment for being gay, and for those associated with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." came a small voice. The two boys turned to see a third boy, the middle child, standing in the doorway.  
  
Seth shook his head. "Its not your fault," he said. "But we have to leave!" There was a ferocious knocking at the door.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I'm not so sure I should tell you..." murmured David.  
  
"Go on," said Selena softly.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The house was on fire. David managed to get out, coughing and spluttering, dragging Toby with him. There was no sign of Seth. David ran back towards the house.  
  
"SETH!" He yelled, tears steaming down his face.  
  
Then he turned. He saw a man, stood there, and the limp body of Toby, on the floor. The man was the mayor's son. A very powerful man.  
  
"T-Toby?" stuttered David.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
David was crying. Selena put a hand to her mouth. "Was he..."  
  
David nodded. "Please, let me finish," he said, hiccupping slightly.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
David knelt by the body of his brother. "Why..." he sobbed.  
  
"You know perfectly well, why!" The man snarled. "I saw you kiss my BROTHER! And now you will pay!"  
  
"And Seth?"  
  
"Good as dead."  
  
David stood up slowly. He turned to face his burning home. The man stood in front of him, sword drawn.  
  
"How can you be so inhumane?" asked David weakly.  
  
"Because you're not human." Stated the man. People had started to crowd around.  
  
"So, you kill innocent people, just to kill me for being gay?" David's voice broke. He glanced at his dead brother.  
  
The man smiled, but in spite of the heat of the inferno that was his home, David felt chilled to the core.  
  
"I won't let you..." he whispered.  
  
"Why, what are you gonna do?"  
  
David bowed his head. He felt the rage building up. The sadness, the injustice. His head snapped up, and he thrust both hands forwards, seemingly possessed.  
  
The man looked at him, shocked, then smiled. "What do you think..." then there was a roar. The flames from the house spiralled upwards, then down, towards the man.  
  
The entire inferno plunged into him. David snapped out of his trance to hear his screams of pain and anguish. He felt very sick. Then, he ran.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I killed him, and now his father is going to many lengths to have me hunted down." He said quietly. He stopped sobbing, mostly from the exhaustion of it all. He then nodded off.  
  
Selena left him, and when she opened the door, came face to face with...everyone?  
  
"You were listening?" she asked.  
  
Karalen was shocked. "I had no idea!" she exclaimed.  
  
Leo, too, looked mortified. And sad. "So at least now we know. And that's why he's afraid to use Psynergy, offensively anyway."  
  
Ivan led them all away. "Let him rest. We set sail for Jupiter Lighthouse. Sheba, you can come if you wish, but no tricks!"  
  
Sheba nodded. "I'll charge the ship first," she offered.  
  
-  
  
Ivan went on deck. Karalen followed him. "Still think we can't trust him?" she asked. Ivan looked out to sea.  
  
"No, I think we can." He said. "But now I wonder what skeletons the rest of my crew have in their cupboards."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, who would have thought David was gay?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"I know, just trying to lighten the mood!" Karalen sighed. "There's gonna be a lot of pain on this trip. I can feel it. I think Selena and Leo are also hiding things. I just wish everyone would be more open about what had happened to them."  
  
Ivan smiled at her. "Well, we'll be travelling a while. I think everything will come out in the end." He put an arm around her. "But for the moment, we could all do to be more like you and David, and stay optimistic. I just hope David STAYS optimistic!"  
  
"Well, if he doesn't, I can be optimistic enough for all of us!"  
  
"Karalen, don't you ever change, ok?"  
  
Karalen was glad that the sun was setting, so Ivan couldn't see the huge blush that formed on her elven features, as the ship started its long voyage.  
  
-  
  
A/N: No cliffhanger, but a few explanations about David. Like I said, its not favouritism, I AM gonna have chapters based on the other OCs too. Ahhh! Too much angst! And no fluff! Although, there WAS a hint of fluff at the end! ^_^  
  
Read and Review! 


	7. The Next Lighthouse

Disclaimer: You know, I get so SICK of writing this!!! I don't own Golden Sun. If I did, it would be all GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: A bit more action this chapter! And less angst. But there will be another twist or two by the end! (Evil grin!) I'm enjoying this a lot!!! And this switches viewpoints between the 3 groups, so keep up!  
  
-  
  
The ship pulled up to the port nearest Jupiter Lighthouse.  
  
"Ok, we'll split up into two teams to tackle Jupiter Lighthouse. Sheba, you take one, I'll take the other," declared Ivan. "As you know your way around the lighthouse better than me, Karalen can come with me to act as a guide."  
  
"Fine!" said Sheba. "Well, Saturos can go with you, because he's one of the strongest fighters, and Leo can come with me. He's small, so can take the routes I take, and Earth Psynergy is very affective against Wind monsters."  
  
Ivan smiled. It WAS nice to be with someone from his old team again. It meant less pressure for him.  
  
"Wait, what about me?" asked Selena.  
  
"You stay with David. He can see a bit better now, so go explore the nearby town or something!" said Ivan.  
  
Selena sighed. She had wanted to be part of the action this time. Ah well, they would need her to conquer the Fire beasts of Mars lighthouse.  
  
-  
  
"There are two ways into Jupiter Lighthouse. Here's where we split up!" said Ivan.  
  
"Right. Come on Leo, let's beat them to the top!" Sheba had a full on grin on her face.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes, and followed the Wind Adept. She stepped onto a platform, took his hand, and used her Teleport Psynergy.  
  
Ivan's team decided to use the front door.  
  
-  
  
Leo's axe sliced at the creature's wing, causing it to shriek in pain. Sheba pointed her wand. "Plasma!" she cried. She grinned at Leo. "Not too bad!" Leo smiled, stepping over the smouldering creature.  
  
"Which way now?" he asked.  
  
"Right, help me move those blocks. When I activate the switch, they should float, creating a pathway."  
  
Leo shrugged, and helped the blond to manoeuvre the blocks. After about 20 minutes, he sat down exhausted. "Is that all of them?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Sheba activated the floating mechanism, the blocks floating high above. They climbed a nearby ladder, and used the blocks as floating stepping- stones to reach the exit in the top corner of the room.  
  
-  
  
Saturos pulled Karalen up onto the ledge. "Now what, Oh Mighty Leader?" he asked sarcastically. He didn't like being told what to do.  
  
"Both of you, take my hand." Ivan closed his eyes. "Float!" he rose into the air, pulling the others with him. Ivan walked forwards, still in mid air, across to the ledge opposite.  
  
"Ok, THAT was cool!" said Karalen. "I'm just gonna scout ahead. You two recharge your Psynergy!" she sped off, climbing a few ledges. Then she saw it. A lizard creature, with a bow. Aiming for Ivan!  
  
"NOOOOO!" She ran at it, knocking the stunned creature from the ledge. It shrieked as it plummeted into the abyss below. She noticed three other lizards. Picking up the bow and arrows the lizard had dropped she swiftly took aim, shooting one, two, three of them. Ivan noticed the falling creatures, and looked up to the ledge above. Karalen grinned.  
  
-  
  
Selena helped David get his stuff together. "How's your eyesight?"  
  
"Better. Everything is REALLY blurry though, but at least I can see when something is in front of me!" David grinned.  
  
Selena smiled. He was acting more like his old self. It would do them good to get off the ship - they had been at sea for four days now, and she was starting to get cabin fever! She handed David his staff, which was doubling up as a stick to help him walk and feel his way around, and they set off.  
  
-  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've BEEN here already!"  
  
Leo looked at her. "I thought you knew your way!"  
  
"Well, I'm workin on it!" Sheba said indignantly.  
  
Leo sighed. He didn't like it here - the Lighthouse was draining him. Wind opposed Earth, and being in the Wind Lighthouse certainly didn't agree with him!  
  
"Oh, wait, wait, I know where we are!" Sheba grinned.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"David was right about you. You ARE miserable!"  
  
"You've been talkin to him about me?!?" said Leo indignantly.  
  
"Don't be so defensive! I know what its like to be the youngest!" Sheba grinned.  
  
"Its not that..."  
  
"But it plays a big part. No one taking you seriously, because you're a kid! You don't have problems, because your too young to know what a hard time is!" Sheba looked at him.  
  
"Well, ok, maybe that has SOMETHING to do with it..." Leo smiled at her.  
  
Sheba returned it. "C'mon, lets get to the top!"  
  
They ran outside, and up the stairs. There was an almighty screech, and a huge Griffin landed in front of them.  
  
"Uh oh..." said Sheba.  
  
-  
  
"We're almost there!" panted Karalen. She had been a bit hyper since getting a bow and killing various baddies. Now the fatigue was kicking in.  
  
Saturos raised an eyebrow at Ivan. "Are ALL elves like this?"  
  
"Just this one." Ivan was a bit more comfortable around Saturos, but he still felt...odd. This guy had tried to kill him many times. True it was for a greater cause, but Ivan still wondered what was stopping him now...  
  
Karalen reached the top, and stopped. There was a large Griffin, stood over two bodies, both covered in blood.  
  
"This is bad..." she murmured.  
  
-  
  
Selena was looking at some oddities on one of the stalls. David made his way (carefully) to her.  
  
"See anything you like?" she asked, and then mentally kicked herself.  
  
David grinned. "Not as such!" he said. A young woman hurried past, bumping into them.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Selena. The woman dropped her shopping, which consisted mainly of alcohol. David bent down to help as best as he could.  
  
"Sorry," the woman murmured.  
  
Selena looked at the young woman. "Jenna?"  
  
-  
  
A/N: Another shortish chapter, and another twist! So, how does Selena know Jenna? And what's happened to Sheba and Leo? Don't rule anything out - this is a DARK fic remember! Hehehe! And I WILL come up with more good twists. 


	8. An Old Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own Golden Sun, and I don't make any money, so please don't sue me!!!  
  
A/N: (grins) Twists! YAY! Well, this chapter is partly Selena's story, a bit about her and her past, and how Jenna is involved! (Dances) But there is still LOADS of this fic to come! Enjoy! And please leave a kind donation of one nice Review! ^_^  
  
-  
  
"Jenna?"  
  
The woman looked up. "Selena?"  
  
David looked at both of them, well, as best he could, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
Jenna finished picking up her things. "Let's go inside." She gestured to a small house nearby.  
  
-  
  
"I saw Isaac..."  
  
Jenna said nothing, but just stirred the mug of tea in front of her. "He's been in a bad way. About the miscarriage, and the Elders of Imil..."  
  
"Well, that's an understatement!" said Selena bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Nothing. May I use your bathroom?" Jenna nodded. "Upstairs on the left."  
  
When she had gone, they sat in silence. After a few minutes, David turned to her. "Isaac killed her girlfriend, Lila I think it was."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Shh, keep your voice down! Apparently, he's gone off the deep end!"  
  
Jenna looked down at the table. "It's all my fault. All of this, and I KNOW my drinking hasn't helped, but it helps the pain go away."  
  
"But only for a short time." Selena was stood in the doorway.  
  
Jenna nodded. "I'm so sorry Selena. I had no idea he had gotten that bad. Maybe we could find Garet. Isaac always listened to him!"  
  
David flinched at the name. Selena gestured to the now faded, but still evident burns, on David's face. "Who do you think did this, and damaged his eyesight?"  
  
"What... what's happening to everyone?"  
  
David shook his head. "Different circumstances. People aren't born to be innately good or bad, but their experience and situation dictate a lot of what happens."  
  
Selena looked at him. David wasn't a killer, but events from the past had meant otherwise... What a mess...  
  
-  
  
"INFERNO!" Saturos leapt at the huge Griffin, flames exploding from his body into the creature.  
  
Ivan dived past, avoiding a claw that scratched at him. "Destruct Ray!" Lightning shot into the creature's body.  
  
Karalen was trying desperately to help her two fallen comrades, but they were both bleeding heavily.  
  
Saturos hacked at the creature's hind leg. It shrieked in pain, and beat its wings to try and take off.  
  
"No you don't," said Ivan grimly. He leapt upwards, slashing at the left wing with the Masamune. The creature fell back down, in pain.  
  
Karalen saw her chance. She drew her bow, and aimed right for the Griffins head...  
  
-  
  
"So, how did you two meet?"  
  
Selena looked at Jenna. "Do you mind if I tell him?"  
  
Jenna shrugged. "It happened didn't it?"  
  
Selena frowned. "No need to make it sound like it was such a bad thing!"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Jenna!"  
  
"Mia!"  
  
The two girls ran to embrace each other. "It's been so long!" said Jenna.  
  
""18 WHOLE months!" agreed Mia.  
  
"Mia, aren't you going to introduce us?" A third, younger woman with long, aqua blue hair like Mia, approached.  
  
Mia smiled. "Jenna, this is Selena."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"That's how we met."  
  
David scowled. "You KNOW what I mean!"  
  
"Jenna, are you SURE you're ok for me to go on?" This was met by another shrug.  
  
"Jenna and me got on rather well. Mia had been very glad - She thought I needed some good friends. During her stay, Jenna and me told each other everything. Jenna was currently staying with her boyfriend, Isaac, and I had a girlfriend, Lila. She had been totally ok with the fact I had a girlfriend."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
They were walking outside in Imil, the sun had set and it was getting cold.  
  
"Sometimes, I just wish Lila would pay more attention to me. She's always so busy."  
  
"I know the feeling. Isaac takes on so many responsibilities, it's almost as though I don't exist!"  
  
They walked on in silence. "I miss being cuddled, and being told how much he loves me..." said Jenna softly. Selena put her arms around the older Adept.  
  
"Well, I may not be your lover, but I AM your friend. I think Isaac is a fool not to tell you what a wonderful person you are."  
  
Jenna looked at her for a moment. Then they kissed.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
David's jaw was open. "Then what?!?"  
  
"Jenna...spent the night." Selena blushed, "and the next morning we agreed not to mention it. We both had people we didn't want to hurt."  
  
Jenna decided to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Jenna, I swear if you TOUCH any alcohol, I will never forgive you!"  
  
Jenna came back into the room, blushing.  
  
"You've got to stop this drinking!" said Selena.  
  
Jenna nodded, and then looked down. Her hair fell over her face, but her body betrayed the fact she was crying.  
  
"Oh, Jenna!" Selena rushed over to her, and embraced her. David stood up.  
  
"Do you hear that? It sounds like Karalen!"  
  
-  
  
Ivan and Saturos were carrying Sheba and Leo respectively.  
  
Karalen was running around town.  
  
"SELENA! DAVID! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?"  
  
Selena ran from Jenna's house, Jenna and David following. She saw the state of her two companions.  
  
"Get them on the ship, NOW!" she ordered.  
  
-  
  
Leo slowly opened his eyes. And wished he had stayed asleep. The pain was TERRIBLE! He saw David, trying to bandage his wounds, but squinting slightly. His eyesight was still pretty bad.  
  
He swore.  
  
Leo smiled. "Never thought I would hear you say a bad word!" he laughed, but then sharp pain shot through him."  
  
"You're awake! Thank Mars!"  
  
"But I feel dead!"  
  
"Nah, the dead don't feel anything. Especially not pain." David frowned, tying another bandage into place. He then rummaged through his pouch, and took out some dried herbs. He mixed them into a glass of water, and held it to Leo's lips.  
  
"Drink this, it will help with the pain."  
  
Leo sipped it, and nearly gagged. "That stuff's awful!"  
  
"Hey, didn't say it was nice!" said David, smiling. "Get some sleep. That's the best way to heal."  
  
"But I've only just woken up!"  
  
"Don't argue with me!" David grinned. "Doctors orders!"  
  
He was about to go, when Leo grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, for being a jerk, and everything. And... I overheard your conversation with Selena the other day."  
  
"We all have our secrets," said David. "Maybe one day, you will tell us yours."  
  
He stepped out side, and saw a blurry blond haired person.  
  
"How is he?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Awake. And healing." David's smile faded. "What about Sheba?"  
  
Ivan looked down. "She's in a coma. Jenna and Selena have done everything they can, but we're not sure..." Ivan's voice broke as tears came to his eyes. "We're not sure if she'll ever wake up."  
  
-  
  
A/N: So much angst! Poor Sheba! (Sigh) The things I have to do for a plot! Hmm, Jenna and Selena. The flashback was a slight hint of the fluff I love so much, but I will be strong, and keep up the angst for the moment - I don't want to ruin the mood yet! Please give nice Reviews, and don't flame me Sheba fans! I'm VERY sorry! 


	9. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. But I wish I did. Hey, Nintendo, Camelot, if you EVER get sick of having the rights to it, give them to ME!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Now at first glance, you'd think this was a different fic. Its not, I assure you. This is simply something else that is going on! (I'm giving poor Ivan and his team a break!) This chapter is added purely to contribute to the plot, and to raise even more questions about what the hell is going on! This is only a short one, by the way!  
  
Delusive Longan, I hope you approve!  
  
-  
  
Two men, wrapped in hoods and cloaks, watched Vale.  
  
"Do you think he will know?" asked the younger one, male.  
  
"Kraden knows much, but is afraid to speak." Said the second male, older, more vicious. "We may have to...persuade him."  
  
The first man laughed, and leaned in to kiss his lover.  
  
It was dark, and a storm was brewing.  
  
-  
  
Kraden sat by the fire. She was late. He always worried about his granddaughter, also his best-kept secret. Not really his granddaughter, she had oriental features, but he had found her 13 years ago in Sol Sanctum. A baby just sat there in a crib. He had no idea where she had come from. Growing up, she had been lonely. But Kraden couldn't let her out to play with the others.  
  
When he had been kidnapped, she had stayed at home, a very capable child, and very mature for her age. Thankfully, there had been enough supplies at home to sustain her.  
  
He knew she was special. That was why she was secret.  
  
He knew who, and what, she was but never told anyone. He should have told Ivan, but Kraden wasn't sure who could be trusted. After all, look what had happened with Isaac and Garet.  
  
-  
  
The two men walked into Vale, rain starting to fall.  
  
"What news from our spy?" asked the first man.  
  
"Ivan has just received the Air Pendant from Jupiter Lighthouse. Mars is all that remains." Replied the older, second man.  
  
"Our spy has done well. No one suspects. Not even The Wise One!" the first man laughed.  
  
"Now, to finish what we came for!"  
  
-  
  
Kraden was lightly dozing, when he heard a knock from the door. Was it her? He frowned. No, she wouldn't knock. He cautiously opened it, and was knocked backwards.  
  
"What? Who are YOU?!?"  
  
"We want answers old man, and we believe that you have them!" the second man snarled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kraden tried to stand up, but the first man pushed him down.  
  
"The Solar Adept, THAT'S what we are talking about."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Don't play dumb old man. You know only the Solar Adept can destroy Lunar Sanctum." Said the second man.  
  
"But we don't WANT it destroyed." Said the first. "Now, where IS he?"  
  
They both removed their hoods, so Kraden would know EXACTLY whom he was dealing with. His eyes widened in horror.  
  
And recognition.  
  
-  
  
The young 13 year old hurried back, the rain pouring down her cloak and hood. Damn, Grandpa was SO gonna kill her! She hurried on, and then noticed her door was open.  
  
"Grandpa?" she asked cautiously.  
  
She looked in shock at the sight before her.  
  
-  
  
The two men strode out of Vale. "So he didn't tell!" said the first.  
  
"Don't worry, my love!" said the second. "Ivan doesn't even know of the Solar Adept, let alone what must be done. And I hear Isaac and Garet are proving problematic, too."  
  
"Well, we just have to hope our spy does their job." Said the first. "But I doubt Kraden will be able to let on ANYTHING. Ever again."  
  
They laughed, and then kissed passionately, the rain falling heavily on their hoods.  
  
-  
  
The girl crouched down, by her grandfather's side.  
  
"Grandpa? What happened?" she said weakly.  
  
Kraden moaned. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you must leave. And never come back. Find Ivan, he has..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell him. About you, and the Solar Ade..."  
  
"Grandpa?" tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Becca."  
  
"Grandpa? GRANDPA!!!!"  
  
Her wails could be heard throughout Vale, through the rain.  
  
And through the darkness.  
  
-  
  
A/N: ANGST!!!! And more to the plot! AND ANOTHER TWIST!!! I even came up with this on a whim, whilst talking to my fellow author, Delusive Longan. Please, I know it was short, but tell me what you think! And now, try to figure out who the spy is! It may be obvious, it may not be. But I'm not gonna even give a hint! ^_^ 


	10. I Spy

Disclaimer: Well, guess what? I actually don't own Golden Sun! Now isn't that surprising? Lol!  
  
A/N: HAHAHA!!! Now I have you all in my grasp of twistiness! Lol! Well, this is the next chapter in my series, I hope you like! ^_^ Please Review!  
  
-  
  
Selena opened the door, and saw Leo, sat by the bed. Sheba lay still, almost as though she were merely sleeping.  
  
Selena rubbed her eyes. "Why are up still up? It's the middle of the night." She looked at the younger Adept.  
  
"I've tried to Cure her, but it doesn't work." He voice sounded tired, drained.  
  
"You shouldn't use up your Psynergy like that." Said Selena. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Her body is fine - it's fully recovered from the injuries. Its her mind..." she trailed off. "There is nothing more we can do, but wait."  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
Selena looked at him. "Leo, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you two so close? You barely knew her."  
  
"She understood me. Well, certain things. That I feel. That I think. She knew."  
  
"Oh." Selena looked away. "I'm sorry, I thought it might have been a crush or something."  
  
Leo smiled, but it was still tinged with sadness. "No, I don't see her like that. I never will."  
  
Selena was about to ask what that meant, when Saturos knocked at the door.  
  
"I'm drained now." He said. "Whose turn is it to power this hunka junk?"  
  
"I'll go. I'm awake already." Said Selena. She turned to Leo. "Get some rest, ok?"  
  
Leo nodded, and Saturos left the room, followed by Selena.  
  
"Please wake up." He whispered to the still body.  
  
-  
  
Ivan awoke with a start. He held his temples. Another dream. The Wise One. Damn, just when you thought things couldn't get any worse.  
  
It was still dark. Nearly everyone would be asleep. He needed to talk to someone. But whom could he trust? He cast his mind back. Whose arrival hadn't been planned?  
  
Jenna.  
  
Her room was empty, so he head to the supplies. From what Selena had told him, he had a sneaking suspicion...  
  
"Midnight snack, Jenna?"  
  
Jenna nearly dropped the bottle she was holding. Saturos' alcohol. Ivan sighed. He KNEW it had been a bad idea to let him buy some!  
  
"Ivan! You scared me!" and then she blushed at having been caught red- handed. Ivan gently took the bottle out of her hands.  
  
"Jenna, I need you now. As a friend. And sober. We have a problem."  
  
He told her what the Wise One had warned him. The new dilemma. Jenna listened, and then thought.  
  
"Confront everyone." She said. "Tell them all. If the spy knows we are on to them, they are less likely to do something drastic, and therefore the rest of the team are safer."  
  
Ivan thought on this, forgetting Jenna as he walked back to his room.  
  
As soon as he had gone, she opened the bottle he had forgotten to take with him.  
  
-  
  
"A spy?" Karalen looked at Ivan in disbelief.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Selena.  
  
"I'm not sure. Neither was the Wise One. He just warned me that there was a spy in our midst. That's why the Griffin was at Jupiter Lighthouse. Someone sent it because they knew we would be there."  
  
"So that rules out anyone who tackled the lighthouse." Stated Leo. "The spy wouldn't have gone if they knew there was danger."  
  
"On the contrary," said Saturos. "It would be the perfect cover should the plan fail."  
  
They argued some more, until Ivan yelled "SHUT UP! All of you! This isn't helping!"  
  
"Well, do we need to ask who it is?" said Leo. "Who here was the person who has already tried to kill Ivan once?"  
  
Ivan was inclined to agree, as was Jenna. They both distrusted Saturos, and knew what he was capable of.  
  
"Wait, that's not fair," piped up Selena. "Isaac and Garet have gone against what we would expect. How can you say Saturos is bad because he USED to be!"  
  
"Besides, he wasn't supposed to join. I'M the fire Adept, and if it wasn't for me, he would still be in the caves below Venus Lighthouse!" added David.  
  
Ivan frowned. They both argued a good point. But if it WASN'T Saturos, it could be anyone... and he didn't like to think of ANY of his new friends as a spy.  
  
"If we go on like this, we'll go crazy!" sighed Karalen. "Lets focus on our mission, and see what happens. At least now we KNOW there's a spy, and so we can be cautious."  
  
The others agreed.  
  
-  
  
"Why did you stick up for me?"  
  
David was stood out on the deck. His eyesight was much better, and for the first time, he was enjoying the view.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said why did you stick up for me?" Saturos repeated himself, looking at the brunette suspiciously.  
  
David looked at him. "You're welcome!" he grinned. "Anyway, so did Selena! And besides, it was true. Nobody should be judged solely on their past actions..."  
  
"Oh, is this because of what you did..."  
  
"YES! God, did EVERYONE listen in on that?"  
  
"I'm afraid we did!" David could almost fool himself into thinking Saturos had nearly smiled. A genuine smile, not the cool sneer that could paralyse his enemies at forty paces.  
  
David looked out to the sea. "You don't always have to act like you don't care, you know." He said. "You were concerned about me after the incident with Garet."  
  
Saturos was about to protest but David pressed on. "I was blind. And that meant I could only hear you. I heard your concern in your voice. You couldn't hide it behind a sneer, or a scowl, because if you did, I couldn't see it."  
  
Saturos didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he was speechless. And he didn't like it.  
  
"Listen whelp, I don't know where you get off on these mind games, but I'm NOT having it!" he spat his words like poison, and stormed off.  
  
David was shocked, and then decided to let it go. He turned his attention back to the thing he now loved. Being able to see.  
  
-  
  
Leo was in his room. Thinking. This whole spy business had him troubled. What, with that, Sheba, and his OWN problems. He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't know whom he could trust. He wasn't particularly close to Ivan or Jenna, and he HATED Saturos. Those where the only three to be a "safe" bet. He couldn't believe it. It was David, Selena or Karalen. It had to be. Not Sheba, she was in a coma. One of them? No. It can't be one of them.  
  
Can it?  
  
There was a soft knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." Leo said.  
  
Karalen poked her head around. "Thought you could do with cheering up!" she beamed. "Everyone's so glum!"  
  
Leo nodded. "Can you blame them?"  
  
"No, I guess not..." said Karalen. "Ivan has been so distant. He wont talk to me anymore."  
  
"You like him, don't you?" grinned Leo.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"You heard."  
  
Karalen blushed. "Well, maybe a bit... but there are so many other girls he could be with!"  
  
"Hmm, yeah, we have Selena, who seems to like GIRLS, we have Jenna the alcoholic, and Sheba..." he stopped.  
  
"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry, I wanted to take you're mind OFF of that!" Karalen peered at his face. "Do you care for her?"  
  
"Selena asked me that."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Not in that way."  
  
"Are us you're?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But how-"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M GAY, ALRIGHT?!?"  
  
Leo instantly regretted that. Karalen giggled. "And that's a problem? Hey, do you like David? He's gay too isn't he?"  
  
Leo looked at her. "Just because we're both gay, doesn't mean we instantly LIKE each other."  
  
"But why keep it a secret? David's gay, no problem. And Selena has had girlfriends."  
  
Leo hung his head. "Its just hard, ok?"  
  
"Well, ok, but I think you should talk to the others about it. They'll understand."  
  
And with that, Karalen left Leo with his thoughts.  
  
-  
  
"There it is!" breathed Selena. "Prox."  
  
A lot of the ice had cleared since Mars Lighthouse had been lit, and there was barely any snow.  
  
Ivan smiled. "Now, lets see if we can get through this lighthouse!" Without any more casualties, he thought.  
  
-  
  
A/N: An ickle chapter, just for the sake of the plot. No twists or anything, just communication. So who is the spy? Well, I've already decided, but it will be a while before you lot find out! Please Review! I'm trying to get at least 50 this time! 


	11. Men are from Mars

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. I get so sick of typing that! *sigh*  
  
A/N: Mars Lighthouse! Finally! But if you think the story is anywhere near done, you are SO wrong. (I doubt its even halfway! But we'll see!)  
  
OVER 50 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!! Thank you to all the peeps that have given me GREAT feedback. *puppy dog eyes* can we make it over 100? Please?  
  
Kairi - I swear the whole Becca thing is coincidence; Becca is another mate of mine! But now at least I know you're real name! Hahaha! But you're right - it IS freaky!  
  
Remember to Review, and tell me what you think!  
  
-  
  
"Ok, we can split into two teams again, to take on the puzzles quicker!" declared Ivan.  
  
"I don't want to come, thank you..." Jenna moaned. Selena eyed her. It was her own fault. She had been drinking again, and was now feeling the inevitable hangover. Selena wanted to stay, but the fire beasts of the lighthouse were best killed with her watery powers.  
  
"Will you be ok by yourself?" asked Ivan.  
  
"Well, why don't YOU stay?" asked Saturos. "If there is a trap there, it's baited for you more than anyone."  
  
Ivan knew the real reason was so that Saturos wouldn't have to take orders from him, but he agreed anyway. It WAS a good point.  
  
"Right then. Saturos, you know you're way around Mars Lighthouse, as does Karalen. As you and David are the Mars Adepts you will be on different teams. So team one is David, Karalen and Selena, team two is Saturos and Leo.  
  
"WHAT?!?" shrieked Leo. "WITH HIM?!?"  
  
"Lets get a move on! We want this to be quick!" chided Selena.  
  
-  
  
"It's too hot in here." Selena pulled at her collar. She HATED being too hot, and she could feel the lighthouse draining her Psynergy.  
  
Karalen bounced on ahead. "Hurry up!"  
  
David put an arm on Selena's shoulder. His vision had pretty much returned. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
There was tension between them. One of the people here was a spy. And no one knew whom.  
  
-  
  
"Saturos, I said WAIT!" Leo angrily tried to catch up to the Mars Adept, despite the heat.  
  
Saturos sighed. "Look kid, I don't NEED this!" he snapped. "An insolent little upstart, who seems to have a SERIOUS problem with me!"  
  
"Can you blame me? After all you have done?!?"  
  
Saturos stopped. He turned to look at the boy. "Explain." he said in a clipped tone.  
  
Leo looked at him for a moment. True, Saturos WASN'T the spy, but... oh to hell with it!  
  
"My father was a guard. He was guarding Suhallah gate about 5 years ago, when a group of strange travellers barged through." He swallowed. "My father was paralysed from the waist downwards as a result of 'doing his job'."  
  
Saturos at least had the decency to look ashamed. "For what its worth, I'm sorry."  
  
Leo looked at him, and waved it off. "It was 5 years ago. But just don't expect me to like you or anything."  
  
Saturos nodded. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual."  
  
In silent agreement, they continued.  
  
-  
  
"What do you mean, we need the Blaze Psynergy?" asked Selena. Blaze was a Psynergy that let the wielder manipulate existing flames.  
  
"To solve this puzzle, you need to light THAT candle with THAT flame!" Karalen sighed. "Why are you worrying? David knows it."  
  
David stood there pale.  
  
"Because THAT'S the Psynergy he used before! 2 years ago!"  
  
Karalen blushed. How could she have forgotten? "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
David stepped past. He had to be strong, and put it all behind him. Others had done much worse. Like Saturos. "Its ok. Now, stand back."  
  
He held his palm to the flame. The skin on his hand glowed a faint crimson, and the flame ached towards its destination. The mechanism created a flamethrower, which melted and cleared the path ahead.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
-  
  
"They have entered Mars Lighthouse." The younger man said.  
  
"Good. Is the spy with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent. Now, I have had enough work for one day, don't you agree?"  
  
The younger man smiled. "I have just the thing."  
  
-  
  
Leo was thinking. Ok, so it's NOT Saturos, Ivan, Sheba or Jenna. Hmm. And it CERTAINLY wasn't him. David, Selena, Karalen. Who was it? Then he realised. David was in a bad way for a long time, and was blind for a good part of it. He also knew nothing about Jupiter Lighthouse. So that ruled another one off the list. That left the two girls... he wanted to tell someone his musings, but he was under suspicion himself.  
  
Saturos looked at the lad. "Will you PLEASE hurry up?" he bit his tongue, not insulting the lad. But it was HARD! He kinda hoped Leo was the spy, so he could ditch the little runt, but they were screwed if he was. He was the only Venus Adept they had.  
  
-  
  
Both teams emerged on the Aerie of the Lighthouse at the same time. There were no monsters, nothing.  
  
David looked around. No sign of anything... he walked cautiously up to the Light of Mars. The Wise One appeared.  
  
He disappeared suddenly, and the small red pendant dropped from where he last was. David bent down to pick it up. Does the Wise One know who the spy is? It was something that had crossed his mind.  
  
Saturos looked around. Then, he heard it. A thudding. And from behind the Light, he saw a figure. Then two, then ten. Small dragons that looked human shaped. Each with a sword of flame...  
  
"RUN!" he yelled.  
  
Needing no further encouragement, they sped through the way in which David's team had arrived.  
  
"Split up!" yelled Selena. She grabbed Leos arm, and they took the left hand path. Saturos and Karalen took the right. David went centre.  
  
Selena looked behind her, still running. They were catching up.  
  
"DELUDGE!" she screamed, you huge torrent of water appearing at her command and slamming into the dragons. Leo saw them stunned, and summoned his Psynergy.  
  
"EATHQUAKE!" he yelled, causing a cave in within the passageway. They stopped to get their breath back.  
  
-  
  
Saturos yanked the elf's arm into a passage that cut off from the main path. They stood against the wall as the dragons stampeded past. Karalen was breathing heavily.  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked.  
  
She turned to peek out, just to come face to face with another dragon man.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
They ran on, Karalen heading towards the light, just in time to realise Saturos wasn't with her.  
  
-  
  
David kept running, and then he saw it. Daylight! Then he tripped, and realised his eyesight must not be QUITE up to scratch yet. He clutched at his ankle in pain. And saw the creatures catch up to him.  
  
"Oh, shi-"  
  
And then he closed his eyes, expecting the first blow to come any minute. But it never did. And then he felt arms, lifting him up, strong.  
  
Cautiously, he opened one eye, and nearly died on the spot.  
  
Saturos.  
  
He was carrying David, but bleeding. He was running, despite the fact that the dragons were clawing at him. He threw himself out of the front door, the dragons not following. He knelt in the grass panting. David stood up shakily, using his staff to hold himself.  
  
"Saturos?" he asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Crimson eyes met his own turquoise ones, showing, fear?  
  
"Don't you EVER put yourself in danger again!" he hissed hoarsely. He stood up, and brushed himself off.  
  
"Lets go find the other." He walked off, leaving David with his mouth hung open.  
  
-  
  
Karalen whimpered as David looked at the bruise on her arm. "That was SATUROS' fault! He grabbed me!" she whined.  
  
"And probably saved you!" stated David. He now had to treat Saturos. This was going to be fun, he thought sarcastically.  
  
Sure enough, the blue skinned man was proving to be difficult.  
  
"Just leave me alone! I'm fine!"  
  
"No you aren't! And it's MY fault you got those cuts!"  
  
"Well, tit for bloody tat!" snarled Saturos.  
  
"Don't start with the whole Garet thing!" snapped David. "Now, hold still, let me clean that wound!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't be a baby!"  
  
"I'm not a - OW! THAT HURT!"  
  
"Well, hold still then!"  
  
Selena walked in to find David chasing Saturos around the room, trying vainly to apply his home made healing balm on the blue-skinned man. She laughed at the sight.  
  
David, now exasperated, gave up. He turned to the Water Adept. "He's hopeless!" he sighed.  
  
-  
  
The cart pulled into Garoh, and the figure stirred from her slumber. She was hungry. She had little food left, and needed a warm bed.  
  
Becca sneaked out of the cart once it stopped, only to run into a young blond lad.  
  
"Now, what do we have here?"  
  
The girl glared at him. "Leave me alone!" she rubbed her eyes, her face grubby, with streaks down her face where she had been crying.  
  
The boy sighed. Great all he needed. "Lets get you cleaned up," he said. "Don't worry, I won't bite!"  
  
Provided it isn't a full moon...  
  
-  
  
A/N: For those that don't know, Garoh is a town from The Lost Age that was the town full of werewolves!  
  
So, whadda ya think? Good? Bad? Please, let me know! But be nice! Flames make me cry! 


	12. Shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, but I wish I did! Then I'd be RICH BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ok, I think I need my medication now...  
  
A/N: *Grins* Hopefully, this chapter will be more interesting. And there will even be a FLUFF SCENE!!!! YAY!!! *Does Happy Dance*  
  
But don't worry - there is still much angst to come! I haven't given in to temptation. Yet!  
  
-  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
Saturos was on deck with Karalen. They had been sailing for 5 days, and nothing. Everyone was getting on each other's nerves. Leo had been driving Saturos MAD! Sheba had been left at Prox to recover, despite the Adepts objections. Now, he was always there to have a dig, and Saturos ALWAYS rose up to it, often taking a shot at the boy himself.  
  
Karalen grinned at him. "At least it means no one will get hurt. Out of you and David, whose turn is it to defend the other?" she added slyly.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP about that!" snapped Saturos. Then he saw dark clouds up ahead. A storm was brewing.  
  
Ivan appeared on deck. "We're in for a rough ride." He said grimly.  
  
-  
  
The storm hit an hour later.  
  
"WE'VE SPRUNG AL LEAK!" yelled Selena over the din.  
  
"CAN'T YOU FIX IT?!?" shouted Ivan.  
  
"I'M NOT A BLOODY CARPENTER, YOU KNOW!" she bellowed back.  
  
Jenna ran onto the deck, the wind and rain whipping at her face. She saw something, and grabbed David's arm as he ran past.  
  
"What's that?!?" she asked.  
  
David peered into the gloom, and saw another ship. At the front, a hooded figure was holding out his arms, an eerie blue light glowing from him.  
  
"IVAN!" he shouted. "THIS ISN'T A NATURAL STORM!!!"  
  
"DAMN!" shouted Ivan. "GET TO THE LIFEBOATS!!!"  
  
A second figure joined the first, wrapping his arms around his waist. The first nodded, and focused. The storm intensified, waves tearing into the ship. Jenna watched them. Who were they? Were they behind all of these attacks?  
  
"Jenna, we have to leave!" Selena grabbed her arm, and they got into the lifeboat.  
  
The Three small lifeboats entered the water: Selena and Jenna, Saturos, David and Leo, Ivan and Karalen.  
  
"HEAD FOR LAND!!!" yelled Ivan, before a wave crashed between them sweeping them in separate directions.  
  
Saturos grabbed the oars trying desperately to control the boat. Another wave hit them dead on, covering the small vessel.  
  
David coughed and spluttered, then looked around wildly. "Leo?" the boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"LEO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-  
  
Selena grabbed onto Jenna.  
  
"Whatever happens, don't let go!" she whispered. Jenna nodded, as the boat swirled around the waters. Selena closed her eyes and concentrated. Blue energy was given off her body. The waters around the boat shifted, pushing them towards the shore.  
  
-  
  
Ivan awoke, the light hurting his eyes. The boat was in pieces, and Karalen was slumped to the side of him. She stirred.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" she murmured.  
  
"I don't know. But we're alive." Ivan breathed.  
  
"The others?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
Karalen sat up, slowly. Ivan helped her out of the remains of the boat. His tied his long hair back from his face, the ponytail having come undone, and started to rummage through the pouches they had.  
  
"A few herbs, and some dried meat. That's it."  
  
Karalen looked around. Further up the beach was a forest. "There's probably some fruit growing there." She said. "I'll go look."  
  
Ivan merely nodded. He set about taking chunks of wood from the boat. It would be night soon. They needed a fire. And besides, if any of the others made it, he wanted to stay near the beach. Just for tonight.  
  
-  
  
The fire crackled. Karalen was face deep in a large fruit. She had found some growing nearby. Ivan didn't feel hungry.  
  
"You should eat. Keep your strength up." Karalen spoke in-between mouthfuls.  
  
Ivan looked at her. Maybe she would poison the food...  
  
"What?" Karalen noticed he was staring.  
  
"Nothing." Or maybe strangle him in his sleep...  
  
"Ivan what is it?" Karalen looked concerned.  
  
Concerned that I'm on to her, thought Ivan grimly.  
  
"Oh. I get it. The spy thing." Karalen sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I can't convince you of anything, can I? But I WILL say, that I would never to anything to hurt you."  
  
"Cut the crap! You ARE the spy! I bet everyone else is dead, and you were the one to CONVENIENTLY survive!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Karalen started to cry. "I'm n-not the sp-spy." She chocked on her sobs.  
  
Ivan looked at her with disdain. She was a good actress. Karalen continued to sob quietly. Now he was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it?"  
  
"Admit what?" snapped Karalen, tears still flowing. "That I'm a SPY? Sorry, to disappoint you, but you've got the wrong person! Read my mind and see!"  
  
"If you WERE a spy," said Ivan, "I bet your mind would be trained for that. EVERYONE knows that Jupiter Adepts are telepathic."  
  
"ARGH!" she cried with exasperation. And then quietened.  
  
"I swear it's not me, Ivan." She whispered. "Why do you think it is? Because I haven't had a tragic story to tell? Well, here's one for you!" her voice became filed with menace and bitterness.  
  
Ivan looked at her. She wasn't crying, just looked subdued.  
  
"There was a man I liked, no I LIKE. I tried to do everything to please him, and I would gladly die for him. But he never noticed me. Maybe it's the fact he was human and I'm not. Maybe there was someone else. Maybe he was GAY! I don't know! But the worst thing was not only did this man not realise how much I cared for him. He thought I was out to get him."  
  
A very heavy silence descended, the crackling of the fire being the only sound they heard.  
  
Ivan was pale. When had he become so heartless? He had lost his trust in everyone. And no was venting it out on this girl. She had been the one to rush over to Leo and Sheba, and she HAD been the one to eventually kill the Griffin.  
  
Maybe he was wrong. It may be David, Selena, Leo, or maybe even Jenna. How far could he REALLY trust her? And part of him wanted to think it was Saturos. He didn't trust him anyway.  
  
He leant over to the girl, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She stiffened, partly in shock, partly in apprehension.  
  
"Oh, Karalen, I'm so sorry..." he whispered.  
  
She didn't know what to say, or do. She turned around in his grip, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"No, I am." She said. "It has been so hard for you. That's why I've tried being so cheerful. I did it for you, to try and keep people's spirits up."  
  
"You have done so much for me." Ivan smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time since Mercury Lighthouse. "Now, I need to repay you..."  
  
His lips gently brushed against Karalen's, and he leant forwards. She responded, kissing his bottom lip, running her hand through his hair, the ponytail falling out again.  
  
They barely noticed the fire go out.  
  
-  
  
"You want to play TAG?" Becca raised an eyebrow. Her new friend and some of the kids of the town had taken her to the beach. They were all older than her.  
  
"Isn't that a bit immature?" she asked.  
  
"Nope!" said the blond boy. He grinned, showing rather sharp canines.  
  
"Well, I don't know...TAG your it!" Becca screamed in delight as the boy ran after her and the others. She had missed out on this when growing up. And it was such FUN!  
  
She didn't see where she was running, and tripped over something. A body. Her friend inspected it.  
  
"He's alive!" he concluded, and tried to lift the body. It was a boy, with dark hair and skin, oriental features, and a small axe attached to his belt.  
  
-  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! *Happy Dance* FLUFF!!! And romance! With some angst! That should keep me going for a bit longer, and now I can go back to writing truly evil, mean stuff! Please tell me what you think! Especially you, Karalen! ^_^ 


	13. Assumptions

Disclaimer: The usual! I don't own Golden Sun! OR The Lost Age. But I own David. Well, I hope I do! Hehehe!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm gonna try to focus on PLOT this chapter! And I have the best twist in the whole wide world (Because too many people were guessing too close to what I had planned, so I decided to add a very large twist to the tale!). *Does Happy Dance* It's all going well! So far, anyway! Please Review!  
  
-  
  
Saturos realised that he was suddenly cold. VERY cold. He shivered, and pulled his tattered tunic around him.  
  
"Good, you're awake."  
  
David dumped some sheets in front of him. "These were all I could salvage from the boat. Can you dry them out?"  
  
Saturos nodded, and his hand burst into flame. David laid the sheets out in front of him. They were dry in no time.  
  
"You could have done this, you know." Muttered Saturos.  
  
David shook his head. "No, I'd probably set fire to the sheets! You have far better control."  
  
Saturos just nodded, and pulled one of the sheets around him.  
  
"Any firewood?"  
  
David shook his head again. "Nope, nothing. It's an artic wasteland. This must be one of the southern Islets. We were sailing pretty close to them." He looked out to sea. "Leo..." he said softly. "He fell overboard. And the others. What if they're..."  
  
Saturos looked at him. Well, there was no one else around...  
  
"Don't say that. You're supposed to be the optimistic one. Hell, WE made it, and our Psynergy is useless in the water." Saturos even went so far as to give a small smile.  
  
David noticed, and smiled back. "You're not such a bad guy, you know?"  
  
Saturos was about to reply, when he felt something cold against his neck. Metal. He looked up the blade held there, to see...  
  
"Isaac." He snarled.  
  
-  
  
Selena and Jenna were lost, hungry, and fed up. In Jenna's case, she was also sober. Not a good thing.  
  
"Selena, have you ANY idea where we are going?" asked Jenna.  
  
"There's a town in this direction, I'm sure of it!" said Selena. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "You had better be right!" she snapped, a spark of her old temper showing.  
  
Selena turned and grinned. "THAT'S the Jenna I like to hear!"  
  
They carried on.  
  
"So, what happened with you and Isaac?"  
  
"It wasn't the same, since, you know...us."  
  
"Same here." Said Selena softly. "I think Lila picked up something, a vibe about what had happened."  
  
"Isaac was the same. Then, of course, I fell pregnant." She stopped walking. "I knew something was wrong, so we went to see the healer. He said our only hope was Hermes Water. Me and Isaac... our love was nothing more than companionship at that point, but we both wanted the baby. Isaac went to Imil. They turned him away. I never saw him after that."  
  
"Well, I did." said Selena grimly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" whispered Jenna.  
  
Selena sighed. "I'm ok. Just a bit much, you know?"  
  
They walked on in awkward silence.  
  
-  
  
"This isn't good." Said David, as Isaac and some of his men led them to a nearby village at sword point.  
  
They entered a large cabin, and were seated in front of a desk. Isaac sat on the opposite side.  
  
"Well, well, Saturos. Still alive?"  
  
Saturos scowled. Isaac looked at him. "I know what you were trying to do before, and that I can forgive..." Then he looked up angrily. "But I'm not in a particularly forgiving mood!"  
  
He turned to an obviously frightened David. "And this must be the Mars Adept that Garet was after. I'm impressed that you survived an encounter with him."  
  
"Well, I have Saturos to thank for that." Said David, albeit weakly. "Why, Isaac? Why harm so many innocents?"  
  
"INNOCENTS?!?" spat Isaac. "Although, I would expect that, from associates of Imil. And HER!  
  
"Erm, are we missing something?" asked Saturos.  
  
"I saw Ivan helping Mia and that girl Selena at Imil. I know you are all on the same side."  
  
David spoke up. "Isaac, we aren't against you. What the elders did was wrong, not letting you have that water. But attacking Imil?"  
  
Isaac sat, open-mouthed. "What?!?" he looked at David. "You, you really don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know what?" asked Saturos.  
  
"What is it you are after, and why?"  
  
David was about to speak, when Saturos glared at him. "Oh, come on Saturos, we aren't in a position to negotiate. Besides..." he looked at Isaac. "I want to know what's going on."  
  
David told Isaac of Ivan's quest, not leaving anything out, even the bit about the spy.  
  
Isaac frowned. "When I said I had heard about Ivan's quest from Hammet and Kraden, that's NOT what I had heard. I had heard you were working for the enemy."  
  
"Who, Mia?" asked David.  
  
"I think I had better tell you what's going on." sighed Isaac. The two Mars Adepts looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
"General Mia of Imil is thought to be in coalition with an even greater enemy. We believed that they were using Imil as a base."  
  
"But about you're child..."  
  
Isaac looked at David, pain flashing across his eyes. "Yes, that part was true. But it wasn't the elders who wouldn't let me enter. It was Mia."  
  
"WHAT? But why?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm honest. But I DO know she has been listening to a higher power, and from what you've said, that power has been trying to make you're quest difficult."  
  
"An Adept." Said David. Isaac looked at him. "I saw an enemy ship before the ship wreck. There was an Adept summoning the storm. THAT means he's a Water Adept, and a very powerful one."  
  
Isaac and Saturos looked at each other. They could only think of one person, who had absorbed most of the Golden Sun's energy. Only he would be powerful enough, and only he would have been able to persuade someone like Mia to join him.  
  
"Alex." snarled Saturos.  
  
"It seems you're not the only one to make an unexpected return!" said Isaac.  
  
David looked at them. "Ok, so I know what's going on. But what is Garet's excuse?"  
  
Isaac looked at him. "THAT I don't know. He's my friend, but he's...changed. He's more ruthless for the right price." He looked at the youth. "But don't worry, while you're under MY protection, he wont harm you!"  
  
"We were doing fine before, pal!" snapped Saturos. Then he wished he hadn't.  
  
Isaac leaned over to him. "Is that the sound of jealousy?" he whispered. For the first time in his life, the great Saturos blushed.  
  
David didn't notice. He had gone pale. "So, the spy...no." he breathed. "The spy is the person who worked with Mia, who was sent to join Ivan BY Mia. But, she was, I mean, she IS so NICE! It can't be her, can it?"  
  
The two men looked at each other. "Well, I never." Said Saturos.  
  
"It can't be!" repeated David. "Not Selena!"  
  
-  
  
A/N: A shorter chapter. Was it a good twist? I bet NONE of you saw THAT coming! And I'm sorry, Selena, but remember, it isn't that clear cut, as you know. Selena's story, and Mia's for that matter, is far more complex. And now you know ONE of the mysterious men! Everyone said Piers and Felix, but not ONE said Alex (well, except Karalen!)  
  
Anyway, 2 chapters in one day! *Happy Dance* YAY! Please Review! 


	14. Scarred Revelation

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty things to say, so I'll just say it: I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
A/N: Erm, I'm all for constructive criticism as long as it IS constructive. Just telling me something is bad, well, ok that's your opinion, but if you ARE gonna be negative, make a better suggestion! *Scratches head* A lot of peeps didn't see that twist about Selena coming, so if one or two of you did, its not nice to say the twist wasn't any good! Or, if you do, you could at least tell me what would have made it better. I'm not having a go, and I'm not THAT peeved, I'm just sayin for future reference.  
  
From a reviewer who recently reviewed Change in Tides, apparently they didn't know what shounen-ai was, or yaoi, and didn't put together the fact my pen name is Gay Witch, and the warning saying "No Homophobes past this point!" might mean it was GAY!!! *Laughs VERY hard*  
  
So, in case you didn't know, this is gonna be male/male, female/female and, yes, male/female relationships, ok? *Shakes his head in disbelief*  
  
Right, now time to be happy again! I now have planned out what's going to happen. (I've been making this up as I go, so now at least I know where it's headed!). Well, sorta! It may all change! Just for the record, Karalen was originally gonna be the spy, but it would have been harder to follow up! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
-  
  
"Do you want anything to drink Leo?"  
  
Leo was sat up in bed. "No thank you ma'am." He said. His head was still hurting, and he was worried about the others. The lady in front of him had nursed him back to health.  
  
"Hi Leo!"  
  
Leo smiled as a boy about his age, maybe a bit older, and a young girl entered.  
  
"Hey, Becca, Mik."  
  
The lad, Mik, sat on the bed, grinning. "Feel ready to come out?" he said.  
  
Becca smiled. She was very quiet, Leo noticed. The woman who was looking after him was also looking after Becca. She was also Mik's mother.  
  
"Well, actually I do..." said Leo, "But I will have to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Why?" asked Becca.  
  
"Erm, I have stuff to do." Leo hesitated. "Have either of you two heard of an Adept called Ivan?"  
  
"Ivan? No, cant say I have!" said Mik apologetically.  
  
Becca stood still. "Ivan? Did he know someone by the name of Kraden?"  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Leo.  
  
"Well, I don't know where he is..." started Becca, "but I need to find him. I have important information about his quest." She added briskly.  
  
Leo took the hint she wanted no questions asked.  
  
"I'm gonna set off when I'm stronger, probably in a few days." He said. "You're welcome to come."  
  
Becca smiled. Mik didn't. "Oh, ok." He had gotten to like the two oriental children. There wasn't anyone in this village his age. He liked the friendship.  
  
Leo looked at his downcast face. "Its not something you want to get involved with."  
  
Mik looked up. "And you do? You're both younger than me! I've heard all about Ivan, and there have been rumours about a new threat." He paused. "Can I come?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
Mik growled. "I can fight!" he said. This was true. The whole of Gorah were werewolves, and even when human, still retained a non-human battle prowess.  
  
"What about your mom?" said Leo.  
  
"She'll be fine!" said Mik. "She has always encouraged travel!"  
  
Leo sighed. It didn't look like they had a choice. Becca just stood there, absorbing the exchange between the two young males.  
  
-  
  
"JENNA! LOOK OUT!"  
  
The Beast narrowly missed the auburn haired Adept, and Selena rounded on it, striking at its flank with her mace. It cried out, and head butted Jenna, who was caught off guard.  
  
"I've had enough!" muttered Selena darkly. "Ice Missile!" she thrust her hand forwards, shards of ice glittered, before firing into the beast. It moaned, and fell. She kicked it just to make sure.  
  
"Owie" moaned Jenna. Selena turned, and saw a gash in Jenna's side. "Ah, that looks nasty!" she cringed.  
  
"Well? Cast Ply or something!" said Jenna "It won't heal just by you staring at it!"  
  
Selena walked up to her fallen comrade. She knelt down, and whispered. "Ply". An angel appeared, and a blue light illuminated the wound. Then it was gone.  
  
Selena HATED casting Ply. It was a sacred power, and to be honest, she felt unworthy to be using it. After all, she wasn't exactly trustworthy...  
  
"Thank you." Said Jenna. She smiled. Selena snapped back to reality, and helped her friend up.  
  
"Hey, I know this place!" said Jenna. "Over in that direction is a village. Gorah!"  
  
"The werewolf town?" said Selena suspiciously. "Well, if you say so...but lets camp here for tonight, ok?"  
  
-  
  
Jenna lay peacefully by the fire. Selena watched her face, illuminated by the flickering flames. Despite everything, she was still beautiful. And meant so much to Selena. She sighed.  
  
"Don't bother, I know you're there!" she said irritably  
  
A figure stepped out. The fire lit up his face, which was slightly deformed, burns and scars on it.  
  
"What is taking so long?"  
  
"That damned storm!" hissed Selena. "What the hell was Alex thinking?"  
  
"We needed some time. They have been moving too quickly." Said the man. He looked at Jenna. "Although, this one is...disposable." he drew his sword. Selena grabbed his wrist, and twisted.  
  
"If you harm ONE hair on her head," she breathed into his ear, "All bets are off, and you are a dead man." She stepped back. "Don't be foolish enough to underestimate me."  
  
The man scowled. "Alex wants Isaac alive. And Ivan. The rest, you can do as you see fit."  
  
"What, even HIM?" Selena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Well, under the circumstances, I would have thought you felt SOMETHING! Love for who he is, or hate for what it did to you."  
  
"I'm a professional." Cold monotony was the response.  
  
"I wonder...Well, tell our glorious leader he will get Isaac and Ivan. But they aren't stupid. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up."  
  
"For your sake, it had better be until our job is done." Said the man, before he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Selena sat down. She KNEW she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.  
  
-  
  
Ivan opened his eyes lazily, to be greeted by the sound of the ocean. He looked down, to see Karalen's head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred, and then slowly got up.  
  
"Morning." Said Ivan, smiling.  
  
Karalen rubbed her eyes, before realisation of the previous night dawned. Her face erupted into a huge grin. "Pinch me!" she said. "OW! Not really, you idiot!"  
  
Ivan smirked. Something good had come out of this at least. But now onto more pressing matters.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
Karalen stood up, brushing sand off of her clothing. "To the East is Gorah, and I think that's the nearest town. If the others made it, they will have ended up on the same coast. As that's the nearest town, it's the best hope we have of being reunited."  
  
Ivan nodded. He took the elf's hand, and they walked towards the east. Together.  
  
-  
  
Saturos was exploring the base. It was actually quite large. He entered a large room, and saw David, with Isaac. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ok, now bring it around..." Isaac was stood behind the younger Adept, holding his arms, guiding his swings with the staff.  
  
"Like this?" asked David.  
  
"Yup!" Isaac gave him the thumbs up. David smiled. He liked this Isaac much more than the one he had seen previously. But a part of him was still cautious. After his realisation of Selena, he wasn't sure WHOM he could trust.  
  
Isaac turned and saw Saturos. "Do you want some tips, too?" he asked.  
  
Saturos growled at him. "I managed FINE by myself thank you! Unlike some," he said, turning to David, "I don't need to outnumber my opponents two to one." E was referring to his last battle with Isaac.  
  
Isaac shrugged. "I'm much better now." He said. "And your friend here...he has some powerful Psynergy. He just wont use it though." He turned to David, and threw him a book. "There are some defensive techniques in there, if you're interested!" he said. He gave David one last smile, and left.  
  
Saturos went up to David. "Why do you fight with a staff? I could teach you how to use a sword, if you like..."  
  
David looked up from the book he was leafing through. He was about to turn him down, when he stopped. He could see something in Saturos' eyes that he couldn't quite place. Besides, he was beginning to appreciate the fact Saturos wouldn't do this for anyone else. He was taking the whole Garet incident very hard.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
Saturos unsheathed his sword, and stood behind David. David took the hilt of the sword, and Saturos put his hands over David's hands.  
  
-  
  
Isaac strode outside, when he saw someone he recognised.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you."  
  
Garet grinned. "You know me!"  
  
"But you can't have him. There was a misunderstanding, and I need all the help I can get."  
  
The grin fell from Garet's face. "I'm sorry, but I am here to finish my mission."  
  
"What are they paying you this time, Garet? I'll match it! But I thought I meant more to you than that!" said Isaac bitterly.  
  
"This is...different. The people hiring me, they have a price I cant refuse."  
  
Behind Isaac, David and Saturos appeared.  
  
"Not you..." said David.  
  
Garet looked at him. "I'm impressed. That was quite a blast you took."  
  
"But why? What have ever done to you?" asked David.  
  
"Nothing. This isn't personal."  
  
"Garet, I told him I would protect him, so I will." Said Isaac sternly.  
  
"I wont fight you, Isaac. I'm under strict orders not to."  
  
"What is it Garet? Tell me! Please!" Isaac pleaded.  
  
"It's Mia, ok?!? If I don't kill that worthless twerp, she dies!"  
  
Isaac looked stunned. "Who is it?"  
  
Garet looked at him. "I'm as good as dead now, anyway." He murmured. "It's Alex. He's gonna-"  
  
Garet stood there, mouth open. Then he fell to the floor, and arrow sticking out of his back.  
  
"GARET!!!!!" Isaac ran forward. "Full Cure!" Nothing. "REVIVE!" Still nothing. "Oh, Garet!" Isaac sobbed. He cradled the head of his friend.  
  
David checked his pulse. "He's dead." He whispered sadly. He looked up, and saw a figure, with a deformed face, scarred and burnt. He turned, and disappeared.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ok, about revive. It only works on the characters that are knocked out, before anyone asks! Not the dead, or else no one would ever die!  
  
So? What did you think? Please Review! (And yes, Garet is really dead!) 


	15. Insight

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun  
  
A/N: Another chapter, but only a short one. This is an insight into what's going on.  
  
-  
  
Alex frowned at the man stood in front of him.  
  
"Was it entirely necessary?"  
  
"Yes sir! He was about to tell them of your plan."  
  
"Oh, very well." Alex waved the man away irritably. This presented a problem. With Garet dead, Mia was going to prove a problem.  
  
He sat down and sighed. "Why does everything have to get so complicated?"  
  
He clicked his fingers. An Adept appeared before him, dressed in black.  
  
"Shadow, I want you to keep an eye on him. He is unstable, and I am not quite sure how far I can trust his judgement. Especially when his family is involved."  
  
The Adept nodded. Shadow wasn't his real name, but he preferred that alias. He didn't seem to be very old, but Alex knew that was nothing to go by. Even when she was only 14, Sheba had been crucial in the victory of the Lighthouses. Like Sheba, Shadow was also a Wind Adept. Too bad that his latest concern was too well trained to simply succumb to Mind Read.  
  
Shadow left silently to watch the intended target.  
  
"Is he becoming a problem?"  
  
Alex turned. He smiled when he saw the man that entered.  
  
"No, nothing I can't handle."  
  
Arms wrapped around Alex's waist.  
  
"I hate seeing you upset."  
  
Alex turned to face his lover. "Why have you agreed to all of this?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Alex smiled, albeit sadly. "You are going to have to choose. Your old life or me. Can you really watch them die?"  
  
"Garet is dead, and he was a good friend."  
  
"I know. But this is the only way. The only way to finally defeat him."  
  
"I know."  
  
Alex kissed the other man on the lips chastely.  
  
"Siblings cause a problem don't you think?" he said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"My latest problem is due to clouded judgement about family."  
  
"You mean Seth?"  
  
"Yes." Said Alex. "I was hoping Garet could have killed David off to remove that one hitch, but as it happens, the brat lives and Garet is dead."  
  
"Does Mia know?"  
  
"No."  
  
The man sighed, and turned his eyes to Alex. "You can't hide it from her."  
  
"I know, but if she finds out, she will turn against us. She knows too much, and I don't want to have to kill her."  
  
Alex turned to his lover. "But that wasn't the only sibling I was talking about. Don't forget your sister."  
  
"She wasn't supposed to be involved."  
  
"But she is. Seemingly with our spy no less. That's what I meant by choice Felix. You may have to choose between Jenna...  
  
Or me."  
  
-  
  
Mia stalked around the base. Garet was due back DAYS ago. She didn't like to think of his latest mission, but she just wanted him home. She caught up with one of the guards.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, nothing."  
  
Mia sighed with exasperation. The people of Imil HAD been offered refuge by Alex, partly because they were his people too, but she felt guilty.  
  
No, that was an understatement.  
  
She felt TERRIBLE. Lying to Ivan, well, partly, and Isaac. She had been under orders even then. Alex had planned this. If Isaac had had a child, the power he had absorbed from Mars Lighthouse would have been shared with the new life. Alex needed the Mars Energy whole.  
  
She ran to her room, and wept. Where was Garet? She needed him.  
  
-  
  
Shadow followed Seth, keeping close. No one was as good a stalker as him. His Jupiter Psynergy allowed him to create illusions to conceal himself.  
  
Seth muttered under his breath. Shadow knew what he was thinking. He wanted revenge. No mirrors were allowed near him. He hated himself, but more so, he had a direction for that hate. And he had made himself VERY apparent, hiding behind the likes of Isaac and Saturos. Shadow had found out as much as he could about the Mars Adept. David was a pacifist, unusual for a fire Adept, who were renowned for their tempers. He didn't stand a chance against Seth, a man who had been plotting for the inevitable confrontation.  
  
Seth was a Venus Adept. Very skilled, second only to Felix and Alex, and matched by the spy Selena. Those two also had a long-standing rivalry. The fact Selena was caring for Seth's brother only fuelled his anger, now bordering on insanity.  
  
Seth laughed suddenly. Shadow rolled his eyes. He did that whenever he was imagining painful new methods for his revenge.  
  
Shadow also had another mission. The Solar Adept. Whoever he was, he was keeping a low profile. But he had contacts, and should Ivan catch wind of anything, Selena would be quick to inform them. Provided Seth didn't stupidly threaten her bit on the side, also the sister to Felix, whom they all feared.  
  
Except Alex of course.  
  
-  
  
Piers looked out to the sea. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His Psynergy had been picking up tremendous power nearby. In Lemuria, it was so still; disturbances in the outside world were easy to sense.  
  
Packing some necessities, he headed to the dock.  
  
-  
  
A/N: A short chapter, telling you more about what the hell is going on. Some things can only be dragged on for so long before they become repetitive. So, here are some answers! And poor Mia! I couldn't make her a villain, that would be just too OOC! Tell me what you make of all of this! ^_^ 


	16. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, unfortunately!  
  
A/N: Ok, the last two chapters were DARK!! And I hate to say it, but there IS worse to come! And I am SO gonna get flamed for some of the things I have planned. (Not THAT many people liked Garet, so I think I'm ok for the moment..."  
  
Anyways, read on my faithful audience! ^_^  
  
-  
  
Selena entered the town. Jenna followed.  
  
"So, this is Garoh?" asked the Water Adept. Jenna nodded.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
They turned to see a figure cannon ball into Selena, wrapping their arms around her tightly. Jenna looked at the figure, trying to work out who it was...  
  
"Karalen?"  
  
The elf beamed. "You're ALIVE!" she grinned. "HEY, IVAN! OVER HERE!" she yelled.  
  
Ivan appeared, smiling. "I'm glad you are both ok!" he said. Jenna hugged him. "So are we!" she joked.  
  
Leo heard a commotion, and looked out of the window. "About time!" he grinned, witnessing the reunion outside.  
  
-  
  
"So, you're Kraden's granddaughter?" asked Ivan in disbelief.  
  
Becca nodded. They were currently in Mik's house, Mik's mother making the large party some tea.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, why are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Grandfather, he..." Becca trailed off, but Ivan understood. He put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "We'll get them, whomever they are."  
  
Selena looked away. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She hated having to witness the consequences of Alex actions, and it was worse that she was involved.  
  
"To destroy the powers in Lunar Sanctum, you need the Solar Adept," explained Becca. "There is only one in the world."  
  
"Wait," said Leo. "But there are only FOUR elements. What does the Solar Adept wield?"  
  
"Alchemists believe all matter was made of the four elements, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. However, there is a fifth, called Quintessence. If things are made from the four elements, Quintessence is what breaths life into them. It is what your soul is made from."  
  
"I think I get that..." said Ivan. "So, if the Solar Adept is so powerful, commanding life itself, why can't he just take out all the evil in this world?"  
  
"Because the Solar Adept cannot replenish Psynergy." Said Becca. "Water always will flow, Wind will blow, Fire, even if extinguished, can be re- lit, but life...You get one shot at life. No second chances. That's why Quintessence Psynergy is a one off. There is no natural source to replenish it."  
  
"Now, all we need to do is find this Adept." Said Leo.  
  
"We also need to find David." Said Jenna. "He has the Magma Pendant doesn't he? Don't we need tat to enter Lunar Sanctum?"  
  
"Damn!" said Ivan. "But what if he didn't make it?"  
  
"We can't think like that," said Selena. "I'm sure he's ok, and Saturos is with him, right?"  
  
-  
  
"Saturos, you really don't have to follow me around 24/7 you know!" David was getting exasperated at being chaperoned. If it wasn't Saturos, it was Isaac.  
  
"But someone wants you dead!"  
  
"So? We're ALL in danger. And I am quite competent at defending myself thank you!"  
  
Saturos frowned. David DID have the potential to be a good fighter, the problem being he refused to learn any offensive Psynergy. He was getting quite good at defensive and supportive spells though. Isaac was a good teacher. He scowled at that thought. He didn't like Isaac being so chummy, although he had been less so since Garet had...  
  
Isaac bumped into them.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked David. Saturos could tell he felt responsible for what had happened. That if David had just let Garet kill him, Garet would still be alive. Saturos KNEW that was what David was thinking, although it sounded ridiculous.  
  
Isaac smiled. "I'm fine. How is your Aura spell coming along?"  
  
"Great!" David beamed. "Well, I don't ignite people when I heal them anymore!"  
  
Saturos sweat dropped.  
  
Isaac smiled. "Keep at it!" he then walked on.  
  
David blushed. And turned away from Saturos so he wouldn't see. But Saturos saw, all right.  
  
"What's the blush for?"  
  
"What? Erm, nothing, no, erm, am I?" stuttered David. His blush deepened.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"What? Yeah, he's a great guy, I mean, he's been so nice to me, helping me with my Psynergy, defending me from Garet, and-"  
  
"That's not what I meant! I mean, as in LIKE!"  
  
"But he's a guy!"  
  
Saturos raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you hunted for being gay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot that you knew that." His blush deepened further.  
  
Saturos sighed; He wasn't going to get an answer, not yet anyway. He handed David his sword. "Lets go do some training."  
  
-  
  
"So, where should we look?"  
  
They were planning how to find David.  
  
"I'm coming too," said Becca. "I know about all of this, you will DEFINATLY need me."  
  
Ivan was unsure, but he realised they had no choice. No one was very clear on what was going on, so he needed someone who could provide some answers.  
  
Mik stepped forward. "I'm coming too."  
  
Leo turned to him. "And why would you want to do that?"  
  
Mik shrugged. "Boredom? And I like you guys! Besides, I'm a werewolf. No one can track people better than me!"  
  
Another good point. Ivan didn't want to involve any more innocents, but he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Ok, we'll head south, to the coast we all ended up. Maybe we'll find something." He said.  
  
-  
  
Isaac stood by the grave of his friend. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I will avenge you." He whispered. He picked up Garet's sword, and stabbed it into the ground where his friend had been buried.  
  
"Mia would have been so proud of you."  
  
He started to sob. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Isaac turned, and buried his face onto the shoulder of the person behind him, his body heaving with heavy sobs.  
  
David patted his back reassuringly. "I'm so sorry Isaac. But I will make it up to you." He whispered.  
  
The figure. That figure had looked at him with pure hatred. Was it someone he knew? He thought of the mayor's son, whom had been subjected to David's flames. But from the remains, there was no way he could have survived.  
  
Either way, that guy was dead.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Sorry this was short, but I DID write it at 3am! Angsty little Isaac scene. And a bit of exploration into Saturos' and David's relationship with each other.  
  
Oh, and the Quintessence stuff? That is a factor of real olden day Alchemy. It really was the fifth element, I haven't just made I up!  
  
Please Review! 


	17. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or Saturos. But I wish I did...*sighs wistfully*  
  
A/N: Yet another chapter! I'm going REALLY fast, averaging at a chapter a day! Yay for me!!! I know what's gonna happen now, so I know the good and bad things to come. Please don't flame me when I do something terrible! Because I am gonna! Repeatedly! *Smiles warily*  
  
-  
  
Piers watched land approach. He held his hand above his eyes to block the sun form his vision. He was headed to the only place that had answers.  
  
Vale.  
  
-  
  
Ivan and Karalen kept watching each other.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Jenna asked Selena.  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"Karalen and Ivan. They're acting...odd."  
  
"Jenna we have more important business to attend to." Selena didn't like the fact this topic was going to bring up something she wished to avoid. Unfortunately, that was the wrong response.  
  
"Ok, I've had enough!" Jenna stopped. "I was too drunk and hung over to notice before, but now I do! What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the girl I cared so much for? Who cared about others? Who comforts them? Because right now, it isn't you."  
  
Selena looked at the floor. "Things change Jenna. I've changed. Lets not forget dear noble Isaac and Garet."  
  
Jenna looked at her. "Maybe." She said. "But that doesn't give you the excuse to follow suit." And she resumed her pace.  
  
Selena followed. She wanted all of this to be over. Maybe she could talk to Jenna about...stuff, and they could live their lives together...  
  
She shook it off. There she went again, with hopeless romantic dreams. Alex wouldn't approve of anything disrupting her mission. That's why she had to distance herself. If Jenna was a distraction, she would be dealt with.  
  
Just like Garet was trying to deal with David.  
  
-  
  
Isaac walked up to Saturos. "We set sail tomorrow. You can stay here if you like...but I'm guessing you will be joining us."  
  
"And I'm guessing that 'us' means you and David."  
  
Isaac smiled. "Well, he DOES have the Magma Pendant, and he IS involved. Alex is behind this, and he wants that kid dead for whatever reason."  
  
Saturos glared at him. "But he would be much safer with me!"  
  
"You have been very protective of him. He isn't an invalid, and with the right training, could match even you. He seems to think its because he saved you in the fight with Garet, but I think differently."  
  
Thankfully, before it got awkward, David walked in.  
  
"Isaac, guess what!!!" for an 18 year old, he looked like a 5 year old on his birthday. "I finally got the hang of it!"  
  
Saturos raised an eyebrow. "Hang of what?"  
  
"Counter! A Psynergy that reflects other Psynergy!" David beamed. Isaac turned to Saturos.  
  
"There was a Mars Djinni that was capable of that ability. I had David study it, to see if he could manipulate his defensive Psynergy to do the same."  
  
Saturos was angry. Isaac was getting too close to David, and David was trying to please him. He turned on his heel, and stormed off.  
  
David was puzzled. "Did I say something?"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "I think Saturos just has a few issues."  
  
"I'm gonna go check on him."  
  
"Are you sure..."  
  
"Yes! He IS my friend after all!" and with that, David went off in search of his friend.  
  
-  
  
"Ivan, can I talk to you?" Ivan turned from building a campfire for the evening, and saw Becca.  
  
"Erm, sure."  
  
"It's just, with a spy about, and Kraden said I could trust you..." She paused. "I'm sorry, I'm not being very coherent."  
  
"Its ok. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Its about the Solar Adept. I know who it is."  
  
This got Ivan's attention. "Well, who is it?"  
  
"Its me."  
  
Ivan's mouth hung open. "You? But you're a little girl!"  
  
"So? You were a little boy when you helped Isaac."  
  
She had a point. And she WAS very mature for her age, like Ivan himself.  
  
"This goes no further than us, ok?"  
  
Ivan nodded. Becca smiled. "Good. Now you know about the Solar Adept, you can concentrate on finding your friend."  
  
-  
  
Mia barged though the door.  
  
"ALEX!" she screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH-"  
  
"Now, now Mia, that isn't befitting of a lady!" Alex smiled serenely. He approached her. "Now, what is the problem?"  
  
"Where the hell is Garet? And I want answers. NOW!"  
  
Alex looked at her, with seeming sadness. "Mia, I'm so sorry." He paused. "Garet caught up with his target, but the target was under the protection of Isaac."  
  
Mia raised a hand to her mouth. "No..." she whispered.  
  
Alex laid a hand on her arm. "He's dead, Mia."  
  
"No..." she paled. "Garet...you promised, we would be together...always..." a tear rolled down her cheek. "NO!!!!!!!" she screamed, and fled.  
  
"I thought you said you would never lie to her." Said a voice.  
  
Alex jumped. "Shadow, what have I told you about that?!? Besides, I didn't actually lie. She just assumed it was Isaac who killed Garet. Speaking of which, how is Seth?"  
  
"Stable."  
  
"Well, that will have to do for now. And Shadow? Send someone to comfort Mia. I think she's a tad upset."  
  
-  
  
Selena was awake. Everyone else was breathing softly. She heard a twig crack, and a quiet "Damn!" whispered. She got up, feeling her way around in the dark.  
  
"Shadow, I know you're here. Don't worry, they're all fast asleep."  
  
Shadow stepped out of the darkness. "I thought I had better make contact as opposed to Seth." He smiled at her. "How is life with Jenna?"  
  
Selena smacked him playfully. "Nothing has happened!" she grinned. The frowned. "But I don't like lying to her."  
  
"No, but it IS essential for our own agenda." Said Shadow. He paused. "Seth did something terrible."  
  
"What? David?"  
  
"No, not yet. Garet."  
  
"Oh, no...How's Mia?"  
  
"Not good."  
  
Selena sighed. She had been afraid of this. She needed Ivan to act soon, but how?  
  
"Wait, do you know where David and Saturos are?"  
  
"They were shipwrecked on the East Tundria Islet. They have met up with Isaac."  
  
Selena paled. "Isaac will have told them the truth about Mia..."  
  
"And they know that you're the spy."  
  
Selena nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
Shadow looked at his friend. "You could always get to him first. Suggest that you split up. You're the water Adept, so explore the sea. But do it tomorrow. Isaac is heading this way in the next three days. If you can find David before anyone else, maybe we can let him in on it."  
  
"But he wont believe me."  
  
"He's naïve. Of course he will."  
  
"Don't be so sure!" snapped Selena. "But we don't have much choice."  
  
Shadow nodded. "We don't have much time either. Garet is dead, Kraden is dead, and Sheba is in a coma. The consequences will continue to rise until we act and succeed." He turned, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Hmm, I told you Selena's situation wouldn't be so clear-cut. Piers is on his way, and Alex really is a very cold son of a (ahem) Sorry, this is only a PG13! There IS more angst to come, but not yet. But it will, so don't get comfortable!  
  
Please Review! 


	18. Abduction and Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, because it's all REAL!!! No, seriously! Lol!  
  
A/N: I've decided today, that I'm gonna do a little bit of fluff! I'm sick of depressing myself, and there's some heavy stuff to come in future chapters, so enjoy! It's only short though!  
  
-  
  
"Split up?" asked Ivan.  
  
Selena nodded. "It makes sense. Then we can find David quicker. I'm not sure how much time we have. The person who killed Kraden is probably out to stop us, so we need to hurry.  
  
Ivan nodded. "Your right. Ok, Karalen come with me..."  
  
"I knew it!" whispered Jenna.  
  
"...Leo can go with Mik, see if you can pick up his scent along the coast. Becca, you wait here with Jenna."  
  
"I'll go see if I can find a boat. Then I can check the sea. I am the Water Adept after all." Said Selena.  
  
Ivan agreed. "Ok, lets go!"  
  
-  
  
Selena finally stumbled across an old shack. It belonged to a fisherman; there was a boat and some fishing equipment outside.  
  
She knocked on the door. A rather scruffy looking man, who hadn't shaved for a while, and in his early forties, opened it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I was wondering, could I borrow you boat? It's an emergency."  
  
"What money do you have?"  
  
Selena checked her pouch. Damn! Only two coins left!  
  
"Not much I'm afraid."  
  
The man smiled at her. "Well, you know I can't give you something for nothing..." he reached out and placed a grubby hand on her cheek.  
  
Selena shuddered. She knew EXACTLY what this man wanted. She REALLY didn't want to do this, but hell, she hadn't wanted to do ANY of this. What choice did she have?  
  
She punched him.  
  
-  
  
Mik sniffed the air.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nope! Not a thing!"  
  
Leo sighed.  
  
"So, who is this friend of yours? A Boyfriend? You seem to want to find him!"  
  
"No, just a friend... HEY! Whaddaya mean BOYFRIEND?!?"  
  
"Whoa, calm down!" Mik raised his hand defensively. He grinned. "But you ARE 'that way' aren't you?"  
  
Leo sighed. "Yes, ok? Woohoo, you found a homo. Give the guy a medal!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Mik grinned again, and continued tracking. Leo watched him. He was a very...interesting guy to be around. And he had wanted to come. Why? Boredom? Not that he minded. He watched the wind tousle his blond hair. He looked wild, in a VERY cute way... He mentally slapped himself. What the HELL was he thinking?!?  
  
"I didn't know I was THAT interesting to look at!" Mik had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Leo realised he had been staring. "Sorry." He blushed. Mik laughed. Those canines of his added to the wildness. They were sharper than a humans, Leo decided. It was a VERY attractive thing. The wildness combined with a cute Boy-Next-Door kinda look.  
  
He was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking again.  
  
-  
  
Selena sped away in the boat. She HATED resorting to theft, but that man was REVOLTING! She would still return the boat though.  
  
Ahead, she saw the Islet. She prayed that David was in an understanding mood.  
  
-  
  
Isaac and Karalen walked along the beach. She grabbed his hand. "If anything, at least we have each other." She said softly.  
  
Ivan looked at her, and brought his fingers under her chin. He tilted her face upwards and kissed her.  
  
Then he smiled. "Don't you EVER leave me, ok?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" she smiled. "Oh, look! There are some fruit trees over there! Wait here, while I go get something to eat!"  
  
Ivan smiled at she ran off towards the said trees.  
  
Karalen stepped into the undergrowth. Suddenly, gloved hands grabbed at her, one clamping over her mouth. She bit it, and when the hand pulled away, she screamed.  
  
"Karalen? KARALEN!!" Ivan ran over to where he had last seen her, but found nothing.  
  
"KARALEN!!!!!"  
  
-  
  
Piers entered Vale. He approached Kraden's house, and gasped. There had been a struggle. And on the floor was a body, lying in a pool of blood, badly beaten...  
  
Piers ran outside and vomited. He never saw the cloaked figure come up behind him.  
  
-  
  
"Ok, nothing!" Mik said.  
  
"That's ALL you have been saying!"  
  
"And all YOU have been doing is staring!" Mik turned on him. "Do you like me or something?"  
  
Leo coloured. He was a hopeless liar. "No..." he said.  
  
"I KNEW it!" Said Mik. "You DO like me don't you?!?"  
  
"I just said I didn't!"  
  
Leo was beginning to hate the fact Mik gave off the image of a wild predator, because now he was feeling very much like helpless prey.  
  
He did the only thing helpless pray would do. He ran.  
  
Mik grinned. He gave chase.  
  
After a bit, Lo stopped running. Tears poured down his face. He was scared. A werewolf had just figured out that a homosexual fancied him. Mik was a nice guy, but David's story had told him just how much people could change once they knew THAT about you.  
  
He looked around. He couldn't see Mik anywhere. Phew, he'd lost him! And himself, he realised, looking around. He didn't have time to think though, because something pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Leo realised he was looking into Mik's face, his trademark tooth grin in place.  
  
"Mik, I'm sorry, but please, I-Mmmph!"  
  
Leo couldn't talk, because Mik had covered his mouth. With his own.  
  
-  
  
David was stocking up on essentials. Saturos watched him.  
  
"You can use Aura now. Do you really need that many herbs?"  
  
"You can't ALWAYS rely on Psynergy, you know!" said David.  
  
Isaac ran inside. "David there's someone who need to speak to you, urgently. In private," he added, glancing at Saturos.  
  
David walked into the room where this person was, and closed the door behind him. He looked at the person in front of him.  
  
"I'm guessing you know that I know, if it's so urgent." He said coldly.  
  
"David, please. Hear me out. I can explain everything." Said Selena, desperation lacing her voice.  
  
-  
  
A/N: I know, I can do fluffier, but it just didn't seem the right time to do a 180 and change the mood COMPLETELY! So, Piers and Karalen. Both are in BIG trouble. And, if the angst gets too heavy, I may up the rating in a future chapter. This is VERY different to my normal writing style!  
  
PLEASE Review! 


	19. Prisoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
A/N: And now, back the story that is about to turn darker...and I'm sorry if Selena seems a bit OOC in places, but she IS trying to juggle a hell of a lot!  
  
-  
  
Leo and Mik emerged, Leo pulling a few stray leaves from his hair. Damn, Mik was a good kisser!  
  
They approached Becca and Jenna, who had used this opportunity to sunbathe.  
  
Jenna raised an eyebrow at them, but before she could say anything, a very distraught Ivan ran up to them.  
  
-  
  
"LET - ME - GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karalen was completely against the idea of coming along quietly. She had been teleported to this strange place, and now this man was dragging her down a dingy corridor. He let go of her arm to unlock a cell for her.  
  
She slammed her elbow into his stomach, spun around, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. She took off down the corridor, but was thrown back by an invisible force.  
  
"Now, now, that's rude." Said Alex.  
  
-  
  
"Ok, start explaining!" said David impatiently; he cheerful nature replaced by something stern and cold.  
  
"I'm a spy posing as a spy. Me and my friend Shadow, a Jupiter Adept, have been monitoring Alex's movements. Because I offered myself as a spy, it meant I could get into your group, and point you in the right direction."  
  
"So, why does Alex want me dead?"  
  
"You're a distraction to one of his more important allies. This man wants revenge so bad, it's clouding his judgement."  
  
"Tell me who it is!" snapped David.  
  
"Seth."  
  
David let this sink in. "He blames me...I thought he was dead...how...why..." Then he remembered. The disfigured man who had killed Garet. That was HIM!  
  
"Anyway, we have been trying to stop Alex. He's planning on utilising the power sealed in Lunar Sanctum. Unfortunately, only those with the power of the Golden Sun can activate it. Alex never received the energy from Mars Lighthouse - that went to Isaac. He killed Isaac's child to keep the power in one person, and to give Isaac the motive to come after him."  
  
David nodded. This was mind blowing.  
  
"The pendants you have been collecting act as keys to get to Lunar Sanctum. Basically, you HAVE to get there before Alex does, take the Solar Adept with you, and destroy the power held there."  
  
"Where does Mia come into this?"  
  
"Mia and Garet agreed to all of this in exchange for the others safety. Now, that's void, but Alex has let Mia believe that Isaac killed him. She is helping him out of revenge."  
  
"So THAT'S it!" the door burst open and Saturos strode through.  
  
David glared at him. "This was supposed to be PRIVATE!"  
  
Saturos shrugged. "So I overheard. It's not MY fault you are both so loud!" he smirked.  
  
"We need to get to Ivan." Said David, ignoring him. "And tell him."  
  
"There is now a problem." Said a voice.  
  
A young male in black appeared before them. "What is it Shadow?" asked Selena.  
  
"Alex has taken prisoners. The elf Karalen, and the Adept Piers." He teleported.  
  
"DAMN!" swore Selena. She looked to the two Mars Adepts. "He will kill them if it suits him." She said. "We haven't much time."  
  
-  
  
A blue haired man was let into Karalen's cell.  
  
"You must be Piers." She said. "They said something about getting Isaac's old ally."  
  
"And from what I have heard, you are their guide, Karalen."  
  
They sat in the cell.  
  
"Will we make it out of this?" asked Karalen.  
  
Piers looked away. "I'm not sure. I found out that Felix was behind this...how COULD he? Doing this to us? To his FRIENDS!" Piers was getting angry. Karalen patted his arm.  
  
"I don't know, but I REFUSE to sit here and play damsel in distress. We need to get out of here!"  
  
They plotted well into the night.  
  
-  
  
"HEY!" Karalen bawled. "My friend, he's ILL!!! SOMEONE?!?"  
  
A man with a deformed face appeared. "What is it, you little runt?"  
  
Karalen pointed to the moaning figure of Piers. He promptly vomited. "I think he's poisoned!"  
  
The man unlocked the door, and pulled out an antidote.  
  
Elves are amazingly fast and agile. Even the best trained human has slower reflexes than them. The man - Seth - also had the disadvantage of being male.  
  
He groaned, clutching at his groin. Karalen gave Piers the antidote, and they ran for it.  
  
"You didn't have to REALLY poison me!" Said Piers angrily.  
  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?!?" said Karalen. They ran up a flight of stairs.  
  
Yells of "Jailbreak" and FIND THEM" rang out outside. It was cold and snowing. Karalen realised they were in the north, probably near Imil.  
  
The doors were sealed off everywhere.  
  
Two guards jumped out at them. "Diamond Dust!" yelled Piers, encasing them in ice.  
  
Karalen took out a third guard with a few swift kicks.  
  
"Lets go!" Piers called.  
  
They ran towards the last door that was open, but it was closing. They had nearly reached it, when Alex appeared in front of them. A tidal wave knocked them both back. Coughing and spluttering, Karalen saw the last door get sealed shut behind him.  
  
-  
  
Back in the cell, and Seth was waiting for them. They had both been chained to the wall. Seth took out a whip.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." He said in a singsong voice.  
  
"You sick freak!" Piers spat in his face. "You WILL pay!"  
  
The whip lashed out. Piers yelled in pain, his shirt ripped, and a thin cut across his chest, blood starting to form.  
  
Karalen whimpered. She doubted they would survive very long.  
  
When it was her turn to suffer, she cried out, not because of the pain, but because she needed him, and he wasn't there. She would ONLY cry for him. For her Ivan.  
  
-  
  
A/N: A short chapter, but I said it was gonna be dark! Its SO depressing to write, but I cant always do happy stories! Ah well!  
  
Please Review! 


	20. The Evil Within

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!  
  
A/N: I'm on a roll, and I'm posting chapters like there's no tomorrow! *Grins* Anyway, the end is in sight! But bear with me!  
  
Because of the angst, I've upped the rating, just to be on the safe side! Its gonna be nasty...VERY nasty! Please don't say I didn't warn you! (I am SO gonna get flamed for what I have done!)  
  
-  
  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Karalen weakly, as her and Piers were dragged from their cells.  
  
"Lunar Sanctum, to wait for you friends." Said Seth.  
  
She hung her head. This was bad.  
  
-  
  
Ivan ran up to Isaac, and hugged him. "I thought you had turned on me!" he said.  
  
Isaac embraced him. It felt so nice to be with his old friend.  
  
Behind him, David, Selena and Saturos stepped off the ship.  
  
"David!" Exclaimed Leo. He ran to embrace him, and David grinned at him. As they hugged, Mik looked at them jealously. Saturos followed suite.  
  
-  
  
"How do we get to Lunar Sanctum?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Grandfather mentioned a rune that could be teleported from, within Sol Sanctum." Said Becca.  
  
Isaac thought for a minute. "I know! There were two symbols, one of Sol, the other of Lunar. I bet THAT'S the rune where we can teleport from!"  
  
"So, we sail to Vale?" asked Jenna.  
  
Isaac nodded. "But we leave NOW! According to Selena, hostages are involved. Their lives are depending on us."  
  
-  
  
"Felix, don't do this!" yelled Piers, as he was chained to a table. Suspended above him was a block, held by a chain. From the block, pointing downwards, were very sharp spikes. Karalen was on a similar table to the side of him.  
  
Felix looked at him. "I have to. Don't worry, if Isaac and Ivan cooperate, you will be fine." There was a look of sadness in his eyes, no the less.  
  
Alex appeared. "We have another...tool to bargain with!" he smiled coolly.  
  
Seth brought in Shadow. He was trying to teleport, but his Psynergy had been binded.  
  
"How long did you think you could fool me?" Alex asked the youngster.  
  
Shadow snarled. "They won't cave. Isaac is too strong."  
  
"Oh? But is Ivan? Selena? Are they too strong?"  
  
Mia entered. She saw the three now chained to their respective tables. She glared at Alex. "What will you achieve with this?!?" she demanded.  
  
He laughed. "I am merely going to call their bluff, that's all. I thought you would like to see Isaac suffer for killing Garet."  
  
"It wasn't Isaac! It was Se-" Shadow shouted out, but a blow to the head from Seth rendered him unconscious.  
  
Mia froze, and then acted normally. "Just don't hurt them, Alex." She warned.  
  
Outside, she held her heart to her chest. She wasn't liking this. And Shadow had said it wasn't Isaac. But then, he WAS working for Isaac secretly.  
  
Who was telling the truth?  
  
-  
  
They stood outside Sol Sanctum. "Jenna, Mik, you two wait here." Said Isaac. Saturos, you will guard Becca. Selena, Ivan, David, Leo, do you all have your pendants? Good. In we go."  
  
Once they were in, Jenna sat down n hugged her knees. Mik sat beside her. "They'll be fine!" he said.  
  
"I know, but what about Garet? I always thought we were indestructible after all we had been through. But now...mortality hits you hard."  
  
Mik nodded. "Leo..." he whispered.  
  
-  
  
"Are we ready?" asked Isaac. They all nodded. "Ok, lets go to Lunar Sanctum!" They all stepped onto the rune, and everything went white.  
  
Ivan blinked a few times. He looked around. Everything was so devoid of life, of colour, of happiness. Ahead, he saw a temple. On closer inspection, he saw on the cobbled circle in front of it, three tables.  
  
"It used to be for show. The people who lived here loved nothing more than a messy execution!" Alex appeared in front of them.  
  
"Piers!" Breathed Isaac.  
  
"KARALEN!" yelled Ivan.  
  
"Oh God, Shadow!" whimpered Selena.  
  
Saturos had already made himself scarce with Becca. They watched from the undergrowth.  
  
"He can't get that power, or we are all doomed!" whispered Becca.  
  
"My demands are quite simple." Said Alex. "First, I want the four keys. Secondly, I want the Solar Adept. Thirdly, I want the energy from Mars Lighthouse. For each of those you give me, a life will be spared."  
  
"DON'T DO IT! HE'LL KILL US ANYWAY!" yelled Shadow.  
  
"He's beginning to irritate me!" snarled Alex.  
  
"ISAAC! PLEASE STOP HIM! WE DON'T MATTER!" added Piers.  
  
"IVAN! I LOVE YOU!" shrieked Karalen. "BUT DON'T LET HIM WIN!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Alex. He sighed. Felix stepped out, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lets get this over with." He said.  
  
"Felix? Oh, I'm not even gonna ask!" moaned Ivan weakly. He didn't protest when Felix took his Pendant.  
  
"You won't do it!" snarled Isaac. "Felix wont let you!"  
  
"You don't think I'm serious, do you? Very well, you need persuading." He stepped forwards, and pulled a lever.  
  
One of the spikes fell.  
  
Karalen screamed, and turned to see the site next to her. She cried hysterically.  
  
Felix looked away.  
  
Seth grinned.  
  
Selena sobbed, and David threw up. Ivan fell to his knees, and Isaac froze. Leo clutched onto Selena's arm hard.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed Karalen. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Piers was dead.  
  
-  
  
Mia had had enough. She got her bearings together, held back her tears. This was for Garet, and for Isaac. She picked up her old staff, and after having watched the horrific event, stepped out behind Seth. She clubbed him on the back of the head. He slumped forwards. She crept by, deliberately not looking at where Piers had been laid. Shadow looked at her, as she undid his bindings. She then went over to Karalen, who was crying and did the same.  
  
Shadow stood up, and took Karalen by the hand.  
  
"Go!" hissed Mia.  
  
They nodded, and ran into the grey shadows.  
  
-  
  
Ivan had seen everything that was going on behind Alex. He glared at him, still shaken very badly.  
  
"You are one sick freak!" he said.  
  
"I could kill you if I wanted to." Warned Alex. "You are no match for me!"  
  
"No, but no matter how powerful you are, can you dodge an arrow pointing at your head?" Alex turned, and saw Mia, pointing Seth's crossbow at him.  
  
"Now, now Mia. I AM surprised."  
  
"You killed Garet! You killed Piers! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" she was getting hysterical. She didn't notice Alex's hand turn blue.  
  
David did. "MIA!!! WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Too late. Alex hand shot forwards and before she could react, a spear of ice was stabbed through her.  
  
Alex turned, and went up to the temple with Felix, who handed him the pendants.  
  
"I WILL get that power. NOTHING can stop me!"  
  
And he was in.  
  
Isaac ran forwards to Mia. He held her.  
  
"Mia..." he said shakily.  
  
David knelt down beside her. "Aura!" he said, his hand creating healing flames. "Its no good. The wound is too severe."  
  
"Isaac, stop him." She said weakly. "He cannot win. But thank you, for being such a good friend. What I did to you was-" she paused, unable to breath properly. She exhaled. Selena leant forwards. "Mia, I'm sorry. I tried to stop this...I failed."  
  
"No you didn't...but I-I"  
  
Mia gasped. "At least...at least I will be with Garet again..." her head slumped. Isaac gently closed her eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
Tears pouring down his cheeks, he turned to the temple.  
  
"ALEX!" he yelled "YOU ARE GONNA PAY!!!"  
  
-  
  
A/N: Death. Angst. Tragedy. THIS IS TOO DARK! I was nearly in tears when I was writing Mia's scene at the end. *Sob*  
  
And Piers - that was for the shock effect. Did it work? Did anyone see that coming?  
  
And now, I'm gonna sit and wait for the flames! But I needed to write this and take a risk. Selena is SO gonna kill me for this...  
  
And yes, I DO think Alex could be that cold! I will go into Why I think that next chapter. 


	21. Into the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

A/N: FINALLY!! Fanfic is back up! I'd written the last chapters DAYS ago, and now I can post them! YAY!! *Does Happy Dance*

I'm guessing no one expected so many characters to die. It was mainly for the shock value, and I feel REALLY depressed writing it. I've done it to get the reader to hate the enemy (hopefully), but for those who hate Piers, Mia and Garet; I guess they're pretty happy!

Ugh, action-based chapters are much harder to write than romance and angst! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's the best I can do, so *shrugs* what can you do?

Please don't desert me! It will be good in the end! And please REVIEW!

-

Becca pried herself from Saturos, and walked up to Isaac. "We have to hurry." She said. Isaac looked down at her, and wiped his eyes. Mia was gently laid on the floor, with Garet at last.

Ivan was holding a weeping Karalen. Isaac looked at him. "Send Karalen, Shadow and...Mia back through the rune."

Karalen nodded. Shadow picked up Mia, and they slowly walked towards the rune. IN a flash of light, they were gone.

Leo sighed, and took Selena's hand. "We need to be careful," he said. "We still have people waiting for us. Lets go back to them once this is over, kay?"

Selena nodded. If she DID survive this, she was gonna tell Jenna what she meant to her. She needed to.

David gripped his staff. "Seth...he can't get away with this..." he murmured. Saturos slung an arm around his shoulder. "He wont, and if we make it, I promise to take you to the Proxian Mountains. When the sun sets, it the most beautiful thing in the world, especially with the Light of Mars in front of it."

"I'd like that!" David smiled.

Isaac turned to Ivan. "I've lost three friends. Lets not lose anymore."

Ivan nodded. "This is it. Its all or nothing!"

Becca watched them all. She was scared, but she knew her aim in life. "Lets GO!" she cried, and they ran into the temple.

-

"Keep a look out." Hissed Isaac. "Seth and Felix are our enemies too, and goodness knows what else there is!" 

"Can you sense anything Becca?" asked Leo.

"This way!" she said.

David and Saturos were bringing up the rear.

"David, I..."

David put a finger to his lip. "I know." He smiled. He leant forwards and used his hand to bring Saturos' face to look down, and kissed him. They stood like that for a few minutes, tears falling from David's face.

"Hey, don't cry!" said Saturos.

"Its just, with everything, and..."  
"Shh, I know."

They leant in to kiss again, when suddenly the floor gave way.

-

"Where are David and Saturos?" asked Leo. 

Isaac and Becca were up ahead. Suddenly, a door slammed between them, separating Isaac, Ivan and Becca, from Leo and Selena.

"This isn't good." Said Leo.

-

"Damn it! We've lost them!" swore Ivan.

"Lets keep going. Time isn't on our side." Said Becca. She went on ahead, the two males following.

Ivan saw it coming. He dived as another door slammed shut, this time separating him and Becca from Isaac.

"Oh, crap!" said the Solar Adept.

-

David stood up, his head feeling woozy. He saw nearby his staff, and Saturos' sword. To his left, Saturos lay unconscious.

"I doubt your bodyguard will be able to help you this time."

David grabbed his staff and whirled around.

"Seth."

"You little faggot! It's because of you that Toby died, and THIS happened to ME!"

David hung his head. "And for what its worth, I AM sorry, but..." his head snapped up. "I REFUSE to take the blame because of disgusting homophobes!"

Seth grinned. He drew his sword. "Well, say hello to Toby for me," as he struck.

-

Leo felt his way around the section of the corridor they were trapped in. Selena grabbed his arm.

"Listen!" she hissed. They turned, and heard a low growl. Then they looked at each other. "Uh oh!"

-

Isaac took the only path he could find. He saw a light up ahead. He shielded his eyes as he entered a large room. Stood in the middle was Alex.

-

Ivan and Becca continued. "Isaac has gone the way WE were supposed to go!" she said.

"Well, we'll have to take the long way!" sighed Ivan.

They came out into a fairly dark hall. The roof was high, and there were a large amount of pillars in it.

"So, this is the Solar Adept!"

Felix stepped out from one of the pillars.

-

David spun his staff, striking Seth in his side, winding him. He snarled, and thrust his hand out.

"GAIA!" 

The Earth around David erupted and boulders were sent up in the air from the ground beneath him. He wrapped his arms around his head, and shouted "Fire Wall!" The heat rose around him, protecting him from the onslaught. Then once the spell had subsided, Seth ran at the brunette, and brought his sword down. David blocked with his staff, only to have it broken in half, and he was thrown backwards.

-

"Alex?"

"Ah, Isaac, how good of you to join me!"

Isaac drew his sword. "Time to fight, you cruel bastard!" he snarled.

"On the contrary. You have just brought the thing I needed to access the Lunar Energy. The Light of Mars burns within you. And all four Lights need to be present to unlock the power."

As he said this, Isaac could feel his body heat up, and his skin began to glow. The red light from him shot towards the centre of the room. Alex was also glowing, but far more brightly. Light of brown, purple and blue joined the red, meeting together in an orb of light.

-

The huge dragon snapped at Leo, who rolled, and slashed with his axe, catching its chin.

"Ice Missile!"

The shards stuck into the flank of the creature, and it howled, causing the corridor to shake. Selena dodged some falling debris. This monster would take some killing.

Leo avoided the sharp teeth again. "I REALLY hate dragons!" he yelled.

-

Becca hid behind a pillar, and an explosion blasted behind her, from the combined energy of Ivan's Destruct Ray and Felix's Ragnarok.

Ivan ran forwards, Masamune drawn, and swiped at Felix, who dodged the strike, kicking out at the Wind Adept, catching him in his side. Ivan stumbled to the ground. Felix leapt to finish him off, but Ivan held out his hand.

"Whirlwind!"

The gust of wind spun Felix into the air, and he landed heavily.

-

"We can't keep this up!" cried Selena. She somersaulted over the dragons lashing tale, and ran towards Leo.

"Get behind me!" he ordered. He held his hands to the wall. He closed his eyes, concentrating. The corridor began to shake, and large chunks of rock started to fall from the ceiling. The shaking intensified, and the whole roof collapsed.

-

David wiped the blood from his mouth. 

"Ragnarok!" shouted Seth,

"Counter!" yelled David.

The earthen sword plunged towards him, as a golden spiral appeared before him. It absorbed the attack, and sent Martian energy ripping through the air towards Seth. He was sent clean off his feet.

David stood up, his staff now useless. Then, he looked to the ground.

Saturos' sword.

-

Ivan nudged Felix. He was unconscious. He jumped when someone grabbed his arm.

"Lets hurry!" said Becca, urgency lacing her voice.

They ran towards the next room, where bright light was shining.

-

"ARGH!" the energy drained from him, Isaac slumped to the floor. A swirling portal of energy opened, and Alex casually stepped in.

"At last!" he breathed, and entered.

"NOOOO!" yelled Becca.

"We're too late!" cried Ivan.

-

A/N: I know, it sucked! But I'm nearly done! About 3 chapters to go! Nearly there! YAY! *Happy Dance!* But I think the next chapter is gonna have one last bout of angst!

Stay tuned! And PLEASE review!


	22. Reprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

A/N: Nearly at the end! But there is still angst to go, because I've thought of a good way to round off some of the loose ends from last chapter (Well, I HOPE they're good!)

Please Review!

-

Jenna made her way down to the river nearby, where Karalen was desperately cleaning herself, sobbing quietly. The water was stained red, but it wasn't Karalen's blood.

She looked at Jenna. "Piers..." she said softly.

Jenna understood what she meant. And it made her sick to the stomach. Shadow had filled her and Mik in on the events. 

"Dammit Felix!" she hissed. "Why?"

-

"We're too late!" cried Ivan.

"No, there is a way!" said Becca.

"What is it?" asked Isaac.

"I can fuse my Solar Psynergy with the soul of an Earth or Mars Adept, as those elements are ruled by the sun. That person would be a walking time bomb that would give off pure Solar Energy. They would need to enter the energy field Alex is in."

They turned to see Alex, surrounded by silver energy.

"But that person won't survive." She added.

-

David rolled forwards, grabbing Saturos' sword. Seth raised a scorched eyebrow in amusement.

"Playing with the big boy weapons now, are we?" he mocked.

David grasped the hilt. He cast his mind back to Saturos helping him. He stole a glance at Saturos' unconscious form. At least he knew the Proxian wouldn't sacrifice himself or anything. This was down to him.

He held the sword in front of him. "You killed Garet. He failed in his quest to kill me. You are gonna pay!"

-

The rubble stirred, and Leo clambered out. "Owie! THAT'S gonna hurt in the morning!" he moaned, rubbing his head. He surveyed the cave in, and noticed that one of the doors sealing them in had been smashed. He grinned, then noticed he was missing something...

"LEO!" bellowed a voice from the rocks. A hand was sticking out, scrabbling madly. Leo went to help Selena out of the wreckage, albeit hesitantly.

She sounded pissed.

-

"I guess it's me." Said Isaac, sadly.

"No!" said Ivan. "We said we weren't gonna lose any more friends!"

"Well, I'm the Earth Adept. There really is no choice."

Becca watched them, tears welling in her dark eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I would do it myself if I could, but it doesn't work like that."

Isaac ruffled her hair. "Nah, it's ok!" he said, trying to smile. "If I don't do it, we're ALL dead anyway."

"Ok." Said Becca. She held her hand to his forehead.

"WAIT!" said a voice.

-

Metal clashed with metal. Seth was the more experienced swordsman, but his thirst for vengeance was making him clumsy. David knocked him over. He rolled to the side, holding his sword out in front of him.

"Toby died because of you!" he spat.

"No, Toby died because of that homophobic little prat that killed him!" snarled David. "I killed him, and it didn't bring him back. What will killing me achieve?"

"Nothing. I do it for fun. And once I've killed you, I'm gonna waste that trash that has been protecting you!"

Seth charged at him, sword swinging. David sidestepped, flicking the sword to his right. He knocked Seth's sword from his hands, spun to the left, and thrust forwards.

Seth's eyes opened wide. He looked down, to see the hilt of the sword in his stomach. The rest was protruding out of his back.

"You...killed...me..."

David was shaking, but wouldn't let go of the sword. "No, you died a long time ago. I'm sorry." He whispered.

Strong arms grabbed him from behind, and pulled him away. David looked up into Saturos' eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" he said.

They ran towards the staircase leading back up from where they fell.

-

Selena healed the last gash in her leg.

"Don't be so irresponsible!" she snapped. "We could have been killed!"

"Well, did you have any better ideas?!?"

They realised that they were heading back out of the temple. 

"Damn! Wrong way!" said Leo. They almost walked straight into David and Saturos.

"Where's Isaac?" asked Saturos.

"That way. But it will take too long." Said Selena. "The best thing we can do is wait by the rune. If we get involved, one of us will probably get captured and used as a hostage." She added reasonably. The others nodded, and the headed outside.

-

Isaac turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Felix?"

Ivan drew his sword. "Ready for round two?" he asked.

Felix shook his head. Then he turned to Becca.

"I'll do it."

Becca studied him. "Why?"

"Because I love him. This isn't him; it's the power that has done it to him. I should have stopped it sooner, but I was weak. And because of that, Piers, Mia and Garet are dead." Felix stopped. "And Isaac shouldn't have to die. Let me do it, please. As an act of love."

"How can we trust him?" asked Ivan, but Becca ignored him. She looked into Felix's eyes.

"Alright." She held he palm against his forehead. Felix could feel golden energy flow through him, filling his soul.

He looked at himself. His skin had a golden tinge

"Now go!" he said. "You don't have long, if you want to live."

They ran from the room.

-

Isaac hauled Becca onto his shoulders, and broke into a run. Ivan sprinted along side him. The place was beginning to shake.

"Which way?" screamed Ivan.

"LEFT!" yelled Becca.

They ran on, listening to the ex-Solar Adepts directions.

There, ahead, they saw the entrance, and standing by the rune waiting were the others.

"GET ONTO THE RUNE!" shrieked Isaac.

-

Alex looked out of the silver energy.

"Why?" he asked.

Felix walked towards him, the golden light from his body intensifying.

"Because I love you."

"Even after everything I've done?" Alex's eyes lost the power madness for a second, exposing the real, frightened man underneath.

"Even then. I am to blame too. But we are..." he leaned in to kiss him. 

Only Human.

And everything went white.

-

A/N: So? A bit of angst for Felix and Alex. Hopefully, people won't hate Alex so much now! Apparently, peeps have disliked him after reading this! One more chapter to go, and then the Epilogue. 

Please Review!


	23. After Effects

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Golden Sun, and I'm really sick of repeating it! Hehehe!

A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue! So enjoy peeps, because my brain has now burnt out! Hehehehe!

Please review, and be nice! 

-

Ivan blinked. Lights danced in front of his eyes. He shook them off, and sat up.

Where was he? Was he dead? He pinched himself.

Nope, that hurt.

He wasn't dead. He looked around. The others were all starting to stir.

They had made it.

Tears built in his eyes. He smiled.

"YES!" he cried.

The others sat up and looked at him like he was mad. He was. Mad with happiness!

"WE'RE ALIVE! AND WE DID IT!!!!!"

-

Karalen was hugging him, and wouldn't let go.

Ivan held onto her. She had seen things she shouldn't have seen, and it would take time, but she would be all right.

Mik took one look at Leo, and pounced.

"OWIE! I'm SORE you know!"

Mik grinned. "Well, let me kiss it better then!"

Leo blushed.

Ivan laughed at them. They made a cute couple, and Mik's outgoing personality would help bring Leo out of his shell a bit.

-

Jenna looked at Selena.

"So, where do we stand?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, Selena. Where do WE stand? As in US?"

Selena looked away. "I swore to Leo that I would do something should I live through that ordeal..." she said slowly. She turned to Jenna and took her hands.

"Jenna, I love you."

Jenna looked at her for a split second, before grabbing Selena's shoulders, and kissing her fiercely.

"Don't you EVER let me run back to a man EVER again!" she cried. 

Selena smiled. "No, I won't! We belong together."

-

Saturos wrapped an arm around David's waist. David pulled away. 

"Huh?"

"Saturos, when we were in there, and we..." David sighed. "I've never even been kissed before. Was that because we thought that was the end?"

Saturos looked into David's turquoise eyes. "No. David, you mean so much to me. Don't tell me to leave. I want to spend my LIFE with you."

David smiled, tears flowing "Thank you. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that!"

"Hey, what did I say about NOT crying? We've done enough of that. Well, not me PERSONALLY, but-"

"Saturos? Shut up!"

-

Isaac looked upwards. The sun was about to set. He felt alone now, more than ever. Jenna had returned to the one she loved. All he had was grief.

Shadow sat beside him.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"I dunno..." Isaac looked at him. "First off, go home, and see my mother. I need to."

Becca sat on the other side of him. "Can we come?" she asked. "Neither me nor Shadow has anyone, or anything..."

Isaac looked at them both. He wasn't the only one alone after all. These two kids needed someone. This was his new mission in life.

He put his arms around them both.

"Sure." He smiled.

-

As Shadow and Karalen had brought Mia's body with them, they decided on a proper funeral.

Saturos lay her on a stone table, with straw and wood around it.

The sun had set, and night was setting in. Saturos lit the pile with a flick of his hand.

Isaac, Jenna, Selena and Ivan watched their friend, as she disappeared into the flames.

"Goodbye" whispered Isaac. "Say hello to Garet for me."

The beautiful Water Adept was engulfed the flames, that in the form of the fire Adept Garet had taken her heart and soul. Now too would they take her body.

They all bowed their heads in remembrance.

Kraden, their guide and mentor.

Of Garet, whose fiery confidence would be missed.

Mia, her gentle nature and understanding.

Piers, who had gotten involved, and had died alone, but in their hearts, they all cared for him.

Felix, who had given his life for love and repentance.

And even Seth and Alex, both twisted by cruel fate, power and evil. Even they deserved recognition.

-

Puelle walked into the room. There had been a flash from afar, and everything had gone silent in Prox for a second.

"To say, that we are sorry..." said a faint voice.

Sheba's eyes slowly opened. "Felix, and Alex?" she whispered softly.

-

A/N: Short but sweet! I think! Hehehe! The Epilogue is up next! Sorry, I couldn't resist a bit of angst at Mia's funeral! And Sheba has woken up from her coma! YAY!

Sorry to those who were expecting me to magically bring everyone back to life, but it can't be PERFECT!!!

Please Review!


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

-

So, that brings us to today.

Isaac, Shadow and Becca decided to go travelling. Isaac wanted to show them the world. I guess they're kinda like siblings now. Either way, all three are very close.

Sheba woke up from her coma. She decided to stay in Prox after they had looked after her. Thankfully, she quit being a thief, not that she was any good to begin with!

Ivan and Karalen moved to Kalay. Hammet was VERY pleased about that. Ivan is secretly considering marriage, but Karalen doesn't know that yet. She's also got over her ordeal at Lunar Sanctum, but she will always remember. She has set up a campaign to destroy all implements of torture and execution across Weyward.

Selena and Jenna went to Imil. With Mia gone, the town need some guidance. They also wanted to return to the place they had first met. VERY romantic!

Leo went back to Garoh with Mik. Mik's mother loves him to bits! Leo just has to be careful when there's a full moon! But the village is friendly with him, and he wards off visitors during those times, helping to keep Garoh's secret a secret.

Now, as for me...

I broke off writing and looked over to the doorway. The figure stood there glared at me. 

"Must you say out loud EVERYTHING you write?!?"

"Don't worry, I'm nearly done!" I grinned at him. His scarlet eyes softened.

"Good! I was beginning to think you liked that damn story more than you liked me!"

"At least this story doesn't leave the house a mess!" I loved winding him up.

"So, who wants to read about our little adventures?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? I like writing! And besides, it's the story of how we first met! That IS kinda romantic!"

Yup, Saturos and me. We had decided to move to Prox. Saturos still insisted I go to the mountains with him. I can't wait.

Saturos glared at my last remark.  Knew that only I could get away with it. He was still rude and snappy to the others, but I saw who he really is. You can't change a person, but you CAN bring out another side to them!

He grabbed me by the waist, and lifted me out of the chair. "Come on, David!"

"Hey, I haven't finished it yet!"

"Yes you have. It all ended happily ever after!"

"That's SO corny and SUCH a cliché!"

He put me down. He leaned forwards, and his lips met mine. Well, maybe for once...

He was right.

-

Owari

-

A/N: FINISHED!!!! That's it! DONE! FINITO! 

*Sigh* Now, what do I do? Hmm, I'm thinking of a few spin-offs, coz I like the character interactions, but tell me what you think!

And tell me what you think of the story overall! I managed to get my 100 reviews so YAY!!!!!!!!! *Throws confetti and does Happy Dance*

And yes, there was fluff! I have had ENOUGH angst! Its good to write, but really, I thought I would kill myself before it finished! The next thing I write I gonna have to be on a fluff overdose to make up for it!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! 

And thanks to the peeps that let me base characters on them! It's been fun!

And now its over! *Sob* Well, now I've got to think of what to do next! Any ideas, drop me an email!

David, aka Gay Witch

^_^


End file.
